


【罗索/香索/3p】夜勤病栋

by skydoggie



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: 从头调教到尾，基本全是肉大概就是一篇夜勤病栋+鬼畜眼镜的斯德哥尔摩情人吧主罗索，山治略炮灰，雷者请回避





	1. 前言

罗是索隆的主治医生。

一周前索隆只是因为感冒觉得略微有些身体不适，可男友山治却是个敏感的人，非要拉他去医院看看。

可不看不要紧，检查完后罗却说需要住院，还需要隔离观察。

不仅山治吓坏了，索隆自己都有些担心是不是真的得了什么严重的疾病，直到——

索隆身体大开被固定在医疗床上。

他才知道自己根本没有任何病，而罗把他扣下来完全是为了满足这个变态医生的变态实验。

嘴里被塞了口球，索隆呜呜嗯嗯的说不出话来，只能用一双充血的眼睛死死的瞪着面前正在准备各种器械的人。

“放松点，你可是我珍贵的实验体，我等了这么久才遇到合适的人。”罗虽然依然在收拾东西，眼睛却贪婪的打量着索隆赤裸的胴体，在一块块健壮结实的肌肉之间恨不得灼出个洞。

看着这个黑眼圈的医生露出如此腹黑病态的表情，索隆含着口球的嘴里又发出呜呜呜的声音，虽然从眼神来看应该是骂人的话，可是嘴巴被撑开，脸涨得发红，实在是没什么气势。

“今天是第一天，我会循序渐进的。”罗爱怜的说。


	2. 实验一

放下了实验器材，罗首先开始摸索索隆身上的敏感点。

“被开发过的身体就是不一样，省了我不少麻烦。”罗看着紧闭双眼，除了喘息努力不让自己溢出鼻音的索隆，。

可当手掠过一些部位时，身体忍不住的颤抖还是暴露了他的弱点。

摸上男人的后穴，紧闭的双眼忽然睁开，带着狠厉的目光似要杀人般的看着他，就如同野兽一样。

“明明是只家猫。”罗不屑的轻笑了一下，探入三根手指，“都不用扩张。”

拿出准备好的细管，接上浴室的花洒，插进男人的后穴。

看着面前的人虽然猛烈抗拒却没有很吃惊的表情，罗又笑了。

“看来不是第一次啊，玩儿的挺开的嘛。”

温热的水流通过管子慢慢的注入索隆的身体，只见本来肌肉结实平坦的小腹渐渐撑出个弧度。

“呜呜呜呜呜……”看着男人挣扎的越来越厉害，罗摸了摸他鼓起的腹部，“放松点，咱俩都轻松，才能早点结束啊。”

又得到一个瞪视后，罗放弃了跟他说话。

看着腹部鼓出的弧度越来越大，罗停止了冲水，把管子接上一个震动泵。

“这个没玩过了吧。”看着索隆死死盯着震动泵，罗很满意。

打开震动泵，管子和身体内部的水流一起被震荡出嗡嗡的声音。

只见男人的双眼忽然睁大，鼻子里发出呜咽的气声，身体不断扭动。

随着肚子里发出咕噜噜的声音，整个身体都跟着震动泵的频率在颤抖。

而身前的分身慢慢的居然有抬头的趋势。

“我果然看没错人。”罗摸上男人的分身，在手里慢慢把玩着。

索隆想要挣脱，可扭动身体的后果却是分身在那人手里摩擦的幅度更大，看起来就好像是主动的在求欢。

他意识到这点后就停止了挣扎，可身体却怎么也不听使唤，分身反而胀的更大了。

“这样才乖嘛，小猫咪。”罗看着已经一颤一颤昂扬的分身，俯下身子，用嘴去抚慰它。

虽然动作不甚轻柔，可没多久索隆还是释放了。

“果然美味，可就是时间太短，有些不中用。”罗吞下索隆的精液，舔了舔嘴唇，“还是说，你是越羞耻就越有感觉的类型呢？”

看着面带潮红却依然恶狠狠瞪视自己的男人，罗拔掉管子，直接把自己的性器插了进去。

正要流出的液体又被粗大的性器堵了回去，索隆腹部绞痛到浑身颤抖，肠壁也不由自主的蠕动。

“真是个极品。”罗却因为肠壁的收缩舒服的闭了闭眼，抱住索隆的身体，直接抽插了起来。

每次拔出一些时带出的水和肠液粪便的混合物，使交姌的过程毫无障碍，索隆空洞的睁着眼看着天花板，身体不知是因痛苦还是快感微微颤抖。

罗重新摸上男人的分身撸动起来，一面寻找着后穴里面的敏感点。

当他顶到前列腺的时候，忽然一股温热的液体从手中的分身喷了出来。

“失禁了啊。”罗没有停手，混着尿液继续撸动，依然继续攻击着前列腺。

排出尿液以后的分身慢慢的膨胀，肠壁的收缩频率越来越快。

眼看着索隆的眼里漫出水汽，然后变成泪珠，鼻音带上哭腔，罗一个冲刺狠狠地顶在前列腺上，然后抽出性器，放开了手。

索隆无法控制的从后穴喷溅出大量黄色液体，排泄和刚刚刺激前列腺带来的快感使分身也射出大量的白浊。

看着面前的人因生理需求得到释放而神志不清，已经放空的状态，罗略微有些失望。

只有这种程度吗？这连实验都算不上啊。

然而很快，索隆就恢复了神智，重新像野兽一般瞪视过来，还发出威胁的低吼。

“这样才像个样子。”罗满意的摸了摸男人绿色的头发，凑到他耳边说，“你男朋友为了新开的餐厅，欠的钱一时还不上吧，只要你乖乖配合，别说延期和免息，甚至可以直接帮你们偿还贷款。可若是你不配合，别说正常经营成问题，或许整个餐厅都会被政府收回哦。”

“别一脸惊讶的看着我，捕猎前怎么能不了解猎物呢。”罗看着索隆的神情一点点变化，帮他去除口球，“还好你是个识相的人，不然一直带着这东西我也不好观察实验效果。”

“什么实验？”来不及骂眼前的人，索隆不由自主的问道。面部肌肉酸涩，嘴一直大张着让他说话都有些不利索。

罗玩味的笑着：“医院的高级病房里，总有那么一些来治疗‘特殊疾病’的人，年轻的淫乱母狗们，已经无法满足那些病态的‘成功’男人，脆弱的身体太容易坏掉。可是健康的青年男性却不一样，一定会有很多人……迫不及待的想要住院的。”


	3. 实验二

虽然索隆没有拒绝罗的提议，但罗也没有傻到给他松绑。

第二天一早给索隆后穴塞了个粗大的震动棒，用贞操带固定住，开了电源，罗就出去了。

晚上回来的时候果不其然看到男人满身潮红，浑身瘫软在床上。

分身依然挺立着，床上有不少体液，看来是射过了，而且不止一次。

罗取下贞操带和震动棒，查看后穴的情况。

被震了一天的肌肉已经麻木，穴口无法收缩，微张着能看到内部的嫩肉，从里面流出大量的肠液还有少量的粪便。

索隆喘着气却说不出话，看样子是不知嘶吼还是呻吟了一天，嗓子已经哑掉了。

罗递了杯水过去，男人却手抖的无法接住水杯。

罗含了口水，吻住索隆干涩的嘴唇，慢慢把水度了过去。

对方就像是濒死的鱼，大口的吸吮着他的舌头和口腔，罗有些享受。

又喂了几口，直到索隆沉默的别过头去不再张嘴。

罗自己咽下嘴中的水，转过身拿出一个如香槟瓶子一样粗长的巨大假阳器。

索隆有些惊恐的看着这个物体，“不……不可能……进不去的……”

“不试试怎么知道。”罗鼓励着他，“我也不会希望你受伤的。”

索隆把头一横，咬住牙，不再说话。

罗伸出一只手去开拓男人的后穴，被撑了一天的地方轻松就可以容得下四根手指，罗把五指并拢，用整个手往里面探去。

“放松……放松……”罗低喃般的摸着索隆的身体，手骨节最突出的地方卡在后穴外面进不去。

索隆深呼吸着，努力让身体放松下来，罗一个用力，整个手就塞了进去。

“呜呜……啊……”索隆发出惨叫。

罗用手指摸索着内壁，搔刮着软硬不一，褶皱密布的肠肉，有意无意的触碰着敏感点和前列腺。

不一会儿，索隆的分身就挺立了起来。

罗却在男人的身体沉浸在情欲中，要高潮的前一刻收了手。

感觉到内壁不满足的吸着他的手挽留，罗微笑了一下。

“这就让你满足。”搔了下男人的囊袋，满意的感受到一下收缩，罗拍了下索隆的屁股。

拿出假阳具，慢慢的就着肠液往里面推送，可进展十分缓慢，索隆咬着牙，额头也出了许多汗。

“啧，还是不够湿啊。”罗抽出阳具，起身端了碗东西过来，“需要更润滑的东西才行啊。”

索隆闻到味道抬起头，看见罗手中那碗纳豆以后，神色十分阴郁。

“不要夸我，我会骄傲的。”罗把纳豆涂满了假阳具，又在索隆的后穴里放入不少，这次进入的顺畅许多。

穴口的褶皱完全被撑开，扩大到了极限，罗转动着，抽插着，努力继续推进物体的进入。

有了索隆的配合，果然事半功倍。

男人深呼吸着，不断的放松身体，放松后穴，虽然依然咬着牙努力不发出声响。

最终全部进入的时候两个人都松了一口气。

索隆脱力的瘫在床上，每一次呼吸带来的肌肉收缩都能够勾勒出体内巨物的轮廓，而被撑到极限的肠壁在呼吸中微弱的摩擦产生的些许快感让他无法动弹。

罗打开了震动的开关。

“呜……啊……”索隆被震得一抖。

阳具填充了身体内部每一处空隙，震动同时刺激着肠壁，前列腺和敏感点。

而身体的颤抖和不由自主的合腿等动作更是加剧了假阳具在体内的研磨。

索隆呜咽着，不一会儿，分身就一跳一跳的吐出白浊。

罗关掉了阳具的震动档，又用手推着把索隆艹射了一回，才拔出巨物。

“休息吧，今天就到此为止。”看着床上虚脱的人，罗留下晚餐就离开了。


	4. 实验三

白天罗没有继续用震动棒折磨他，吃了饭休养了一天的索隆看起来气色不错，也已经完全恢复了。

罗依然绑着他的四肢，却不再固定在床上或医疗椅上。

把索隆抱到医疗床边上趴下，调整了床的角度让人头朝下，屁股朝上，罗拿出一袋玻璃珠。

索隆面朝下趴着看不到表情，罗有些失望，晃了晃袋子，捏着一颗玻璃珠往男人的后穴塞进去。

塞了几颗觉得效率太低，拿过了一个鸭嘴钳，撑开后穴，一下把整袋玻璃珠都倒了进去。

玻璃珠互相撞在一起的声音甚是好听，噼里啪啦的滚进索隆的身体里。

罗探过手去揉了揉索隆的肚子，又倒了两袋玻璃珠进去。

再揉时略被撑出弧度的肚子里，隐约传来撞击声。

罗想了想又加了一袋进去，然后拉过水管，开始往里面灌水。

这次没有接花洒，本身玻璃珠已经足够冰凉，再加上冰凉的水，索隆觉得肚子里又重又冷又疼。

“唔……”忍不住轻呼出声。

罗拍了拍他的头算是安慰，灌满了水，拿出一个肛门塞堵住出口，把人放了下来。

看着面前的男人健美又性感的身体，和不相称的鼓起的腹部，罗觉得有些忍不住，可是还要再等等。

索隆只觉得肚子有千斤重，玻璃珠的分量着实不轻，再加上灌了许多水，他甚至觉得肛门塞已经要塞不住，肚子里的东西即将喷出。

“忍着。”罗看出了男人的表情，冷漠的说道，一手抚上索隆的肚子感受着，虽然内部一片冰凉坚硬，从外面依然摸不到玻璃珠的轮廓，罗不由得加大了力度一摁。

“啊……”索隆吃痛弯下了腰，手也搭在了罗的肩膀上，身体颤抖的无法靠自己的力量站立。

罗抱起男人的身体把人仰躺着放在床上，拉出肛门塞，推入自己的性器。

后穴被扩张过的内壁不再紧箍住分身，液体伴着玻璃珠一起营造出奇妙的触感。

罗的肉柱推挤着玻璃珠在甬道内摩擦，碰撞着肉壁。

实验很成功，罗有些兴奋，不由得加快了速度。

索隆只被撞得神魂颠倒，肚子里玻璃珠碰撞的声音通过身体传导，清晰可闻，而光滑的球体密集的挤压在内部的感觉让他的分身开始挺立。

罗一边抽插一边按压着索隆的腹部，检查肠蠕动的反应。

受到挤压的肠壁果然应激开始收缩，分身和玻璃珠一起被逐渐变紧的内穴挤在一起，罗觉得自己要去了。

冲着索隆的敏感点和前列腺用力，卡在两人之间的玻璃珠不仅刺激了身下那人，也在罗的分身前端滑出极敏感的体验。

握住索隆早就快要不行的男根粗鲁的撸动着，没几下男人就抽搐着射了出来，后穴剧烈的收缩摩擦着玻璃珠，罗拔出自己的分身也射在了索隆的身上。

大量黄色的液体夹杂着玻璃珠噼里啪啦的落在地上，索隆睁着眼睛张着嘴却发不出声音。

等到男人的身体平静下来，罗走过去摁上他的腹部。

“用力把剩下的排出来，不然你会死。”揉着索隆的腹部，依然还是硬的，里面应该还剩不少。

“事到如今你在我面前还羞涩个屁。”看着索隆梗着脖子别过脸去，罗觉得有些好笑。

摁着男人别扭的身体，罗强行揉着肚子帮他排泄，又灌了次肠才算把所有的玻璃珠都清理出来。

没有重新绑回床上，罗觉得该让他好好休息一下了。

“今天你很努力。”捋了下索隆的后背，却激起一阵颤栗。

果然是个猫咪，罗离开了屋子。


	5. 实验四

罗推开门之前其实有想过屋内的状况，也做好了进门就被掐住脖子的准备。

然而屋内的场景却是让他大吃一惊。

索隆虽然黑着脸，却跪坐在床上，手握拳放在大腿上，看到罗进屋来，脸色不由得又阴沉了几分。

罗感觉自己就像巴甫洛夫，内心的愉快让他不由得想打乱计划。

虽然有些冒险，但试试能做到什么程度吧。

转身出门拿了一套衣服回来，扔给床上微微有些惊讶的人，“穿上衣服，带你出去吃饭。”

看着索隆穿上绿色的袍子，犹豫的捏着一条丁字裤，罗抱着臂有些不耐烦。

欺上前去把人推到在床上，塞入一根粗长的震动棒。

“你也可以不穿，除非你想走着路让这东西掉出来。”罗凑近索隆的耳朵说，满意的看着它慢慢变成红色。

带着索隆出了门，看着身边那个人怎么换姿势走路都觉得别扭，脸一阵尴尬一阵愤怒又一阵羞涩的样子，罗觉得心情又更好了几分。

带着人到了一个高端的景观餐厅，看着索隆有些羞赧的神色，罗拍了拍他的肩膀，“放心，我请客，尽管点。”

“啰嗦！我才没有考虑这种问题！”有一些恢复了第一天的表情。

果然还是在床上的时候听话一些，罗有些无奈。

拉着索隆在一个偏僻的角落找了位置，看着那个人尝试了半天最终咬着牙坐了下去的样子，罗觉得他有些可爱。

“喝的要红酒和香槟。前菜我要凯撒沙拉，不要鸡肉，加牛油果和大虾，主餐要牛排，medium rare，餐后甜点要冰激凌，你帮我选味道就好。”罗连菜单都没翻，交待着。

“你怎么不自己点？”索隆一边努力尝试听明白罗都说了什么一边不解的问。

结果抬头眼前却没了人，及地的餐桌布挡着的下身却摸上了一双手，双腿被人掰开了，袍子和丁字裤根本没有任何阻碍，只觉得下体一凉，就被温软湿滑的触感包裹住了。

索隆差点软了腰，一直知道这家伙变态，可没想到变态到这种程度，大庭广众之下……

可是越是想着害怕被发现，身体却不由自主越有感觉，一瞬间分身就胀到了最大。

“请问要点些什么喝的吗？”服务生转眼就走了过来。

“红……红酒和……香槟。”下体被不断刺激着，索隆深呼吸着调整着语调。

“什么牌子的？”服务生递来了厚厚的一本菜单，上面是密密麻麻的各种酒的名字。

索隆感到一阵绝望，这种东西正常情况下都看不明白，更何况正处于这种状态。

胡乱的指了两款，身下的快感一阵高过一阵，那个人还好死不死的打开了后穴中器物的震动开关。

索隆一口咬在手上才制止住了嗓子里差点溢出的呻吟。

“要吃什么呢？”服务生记完酒水后继续问。

“凯撒沙拉……牛排……冰激凌……”索隆努力的回忆着罗刚刚句子中的重点，仿佛鼓励一样的，桌子下面那个人在分身上轻吻了一下。

该死！索隆觉得脸顿时烧起来了。

“牛排要几分熟？”

“m……medium rare……”索隆鹦鹉学舌般的吐出他并不知道意义的单词。

回答正确又换来了分身上的一个吻，他觉得身体里面有什么东西烧起来了。

“冰激凌要什么口味。”

“随便。”索隆的大脑已经完全无法理解服务生的话，理智徘徊在失去的边缘，他用尽全身力气才语气正常。

“你的同伴吃什么？”索隆这才发现刚刚服务生问的是他自己。

“一样……一样……”微微弓起了身子，加紧双腿，快感太剧烈了，他觉得有些不妙。

“好的谢谢，请稍等。”服务生终于合上了菜单离去。

胯下的桌布被稍稍拉起，罗的视线扫了过来，“你忘记说凯撒沙拉不要鸡肉换牛油果和大虾。”

“谁能记得住那么多啊！”索隆压低音量，差点咆哮出来。

“记不住是要受到惩罚的。”罗钻回桌下重新吞吐着索隆的性器。

“呜……”索隆再也忍不住，握紧双拳，身体靠在桌上，微微颤抖着射在了罗的嘴里。

罗吮吸着，喝干了最后一点体液，把索隆的分身舔干净，关掉震动棒，淡定的钻出桌布坐了回去，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

“开胃酒不错。”舔了舔嘴。

看着索隆通红的脸，罗觉得今天这个临时决定很正确了。

吃饭的时候罗也没有闲着，时不时的打开下震动棒，调个挡，看着索隆吃几口停一下，喝口酒呛出来的样子，他觉得享受这种操作的自己确实是个变态。

然而他确信索隆也并不完全排斥这样的行为。

人的羞耻心在秘密将会被发现却还未被发现的临界点引发的心里快感是很强烈的。

这也是实验之一。

 

吃完了饭，罗拉着索隆去了卫生间。

“已经不行了吧。”摸上被撑的鼓胀的袍子胯下的位置，罗贴近索隆的脸。

索隆依然扭过头别过脸，然而不似前两天脸上阴郁的神色，却带上了一些微红。

罗当然明白这就是邀请，拉开袍子，掰起男人的一条腿，褪下绳子一样的丁字裤，抽出震动棒，直接顶了进去。

满足感让两人不禁同时抽了口气。

罗没有停顿就开始了大力的冲击，索隆咬住牙努力不发出一点声音，只留急促的鼻息喷在罗的肩膀上。

厕所里人来人往，罗故意顶上肉壁里面的敏感点，只见怀里的人身子一抖，却硬是把一声呻吟压在了喉咙里。

坏心的又碾过了前列腺，索隆身子一软就抱住了罗，整个人挂在他身上。

罗换着姿势欺负着索隆，直到男人憋不住一口咬在他肩膀上。

“你这只不乖的猫！”低声喝了一句却没有动怒，继续冲撞着软嫩的肉壁感觉肠道渐渐收紧。

没有抱着索隆的另一只手摸上挤在两人之间对方的分身。

不多久两人一起喘着气释放了出来。

摸着索隆的后脑勺，罗忍不住在男人头上落下一个吻。

索隆身体一僵，推开了他。

罗没有说话，拉着索隆到了建筑物的天台上。

作为城市标志性的几栋建筑之一，该建筑比周围的楼群都要高。

罗一把拉过索隆，把人踢跪下，解开裤子，摁住对方的脑袋，把性器捅进嘴里，抓住他的头发，用力把分身顶进喉咙深处。

索隆没有挣扎，沉默的承受着，哪怕是喉咙的异物感惹出不自觉的干呕。

看着绿发的男人被激出眼泪，罗更用力的捅着对方的喉咙，直到射出的精液呛的索隆不断咳嗽才松开。

然后又把人推到墙上，不知道用多少姿势做了几次，罗才放开已经失去知觉的索隆，抱上男人的身体，离开了天台。

实验记录：狗在形成惯性的同时，主人是否也形成了惯性呢？


	6. 实验五

索隆是被浑身的剧痛弄醒的。

他发现身体像大闸蟹一样被绑的死死的。

双手交叉背在身后，双腿呈打开状态，膝盖弯曲向上，脚跟贴着手，整个人趴着被悬吊在医疗床上方一尺的地方。

身体的重量被绕满身的绳结巧妙的分散到了各处而非高处手脚的关节，打结的人一定非常有经验。

然而稍微动一动，全身传来的酸痛感还是让他忍不住呲了下牙，只好呼吸着尽量放松身体。

不知道过了多久，索隆感觉房间内的手术用灯都已经从明亮（白天）变得惨白（深夜）时，罗推门走了进来。

罗没有错过索隆眼中一闪而过的某种东西和身体明显的僵硬。

不属于害怕、愤怒和恨反而更像是希望、高兴和期盼。

走到索隆身边，罗抚摸着绳结之间被勒出的肉，最后手停在了双乳上。

索隆的胸肌本来就很大，这种绳结的打法恰巧把两块胸肌勒的更加突出，不比普通女人的胸小。

揉上索隆的胸部，用指尖轻捻乳尖。

男人没有只声，只是肌肉越崩越紧，绳结深深地勒进肉里，同时胸前的东西越来越硬。

“还是放松点好，这绳子可是越动越紧哦。”罗感觉自己的语气就像个彬彬有礼的恶魔。

索隆不为所动。

罗却发现那人身下的肉柱顶端溢出透明的液体。

哦，敏感点，忘记了。

罗心不在焉的玩弄着索隆的胸部，直到男人的分身完全硬起来，他才放开手。

脱下自己的衣服，在医疗床上躺下，撸了几下让分身硬起来，对准索隆的后穴。

把男人的身体慢慢竖起来，拉过吊着索隆绳子的另一端。

已经知道罗将要做什么，索隆放松着身体，咬着牙闭上双眼。

绳子忽然被放松，身体直接插到了罗的肉柱上。

“唔……”饶是做好了心理准备，索隆还是被重力带来的贯穿感逼出了一声闷哼。

而身体被绑了一天的酸痛就在这放松的一瞬全部呼啸而来，不但后穴有着无比深入的痛感，浑身的钝痛更是让索隆连一根手指都抬不起来。

大口喘息着想让肺里吸入更多的空气，可罗却没有停下，拉高绳子把他重新吊起，又是一松手，把身体贯穿。  
索隆被逼出了眼泪，依然忍着声音咬着牙。

不知过了多少次，在索隆即将忍不住要吼出来时，罗停止了这样的重力游戏。

把男人悬空固定好，抱住腰，罗面无表情的抽插起来。

索隆只觉得眼冒金星，一天被捆绑的折磨和刚刚的重力贯穿，让他浑身都叫嚣着难受，胃里不断翻涌着想要吐出来，眼里涌出不是主观控制的泪水，他从没想过自己有天会被一个人折磨的如此狼狈。

而比之身体带来的狼狈，更为狼狈的怕是那不敢公之于人的内心吧。

整个身体的重量如今全部都撑在与那男人交合的一点上，仿佛除了那一点全世界都不再重要。

索隆的身体丧失了所有的快感，任凭对方如何研磨前列腺和敏感点也只是眼神空洞没有焦点的望着前方。

察觉到对方身体的不正常，罗停止了实验，从索隆身体里抽出性器，默默地坐了起来。

终于忍不住上涌的恶心，索隆吐了出来，身体在排出东西后得到了短暂的清醒和舒适。

罗盯着他看了一会儿，忽然吻上索隆的嘴唇，根本不在乎刚刚他才吐过，用舌吮舐着对方的口腔。

也没错过对方忽然加速又平复下来的心跳。

把人从半空放下来，罗割开了绳子，一言不发的出了屋子。


	7. 斯德哥尔摩综合症

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实本应和上一章合并的，可我就是想多加个小标题∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

罗从始至终没有说一句话，索隆注意到他并没有重新给自己戴上手脚的镣铐，还很微妙的没有锁屋子的门，简直就像是等着自己逃跑一样。

送来的饭菜里面多了好几瓶酒，就好像是在饯别。

索隆的酒量很大，虽然他觉得自己从来没有放纵到喝多过，可是像今天这样两瓶啤酒加半瓶红酒就有些醉了的情况，真的闻所未闻。

之前好像听说过一句话，想醉的时候喝水都会醉，当时只当是扯淡，现在想想年轻的是自己。

离开医院那个空无一人的隔离区，索隆在门口打了个车准备回家。

坐在出租车上，闭上眼，世界天旋地转。

再睁开，是强打起精神的清明。

忍住胃里的翻滚和上涌的恶心感，一定是这出租车司机技术太差了。

才这点酒，怎么会醉。

喝醉了的话，吐了的话，就输了，就证明了一些事情。

翻涌至喉咙的胃液被强压下去。

索隆用力的捂住嘴，他不想输。

再次翻涌至嘴里，吞下去了。

喉头只剩一股腥气，还是恶心，但已经不想吐了。

我没喝醉，我没有吐出来，我没有输。

“先生您怎么了？”

索隆确信自己没有发出什么声音，可出租车司机还是注意到了后排的不正常。

“没事。”他放下了捂住嘴的手。

大概是怕他吐到车上，司机在距离目的地还有一半的地方强行把索隆赶下了车，连车费都没有收。

站在马路边看着深夜城市五彩斑斓的霓虹灯，索隆脚步虚浮的往前走。

在这纸醉金迷的，  
城市的夜里，  
忍着胃液翻滚的酒意，  
想你。

终于在走了三条街后，腹中一阵抽痛和胃里再次翻涌上来的恶心感觉让他忍不住冲进旁边一条暗巷，扶住墙弯着腰，狠狠的吐了出来。

身体想要排出的东西，果然无论如何都会被舍弃啊。

无法跟生理对抗的理性，又算什么呢。

索隆吐的昏天黑地，泪水迷住了双眼。

他自己都不知道是呕吐激出的泪水还是什么别的。

大脑是很容易欺骗的，身体却没那么容易；

大脑是很容易满足的，身体却没那么容易；

大脑明明已经做了决定了，身体却他妈的不同意！

吐空了的索隆觉得稍微舒服一点了，他擦了擦脸上残留的泪水，打车重新回到了医院。

在曾让他可恨又可恶的这个房间里，重新躺下，沉沉睡去。

监视器后，罗面无表情的盯着屏幕沉默了很久。

最终拿过一个档案袋，在实验五的表格上，结果栏，写下了“成功”。


	8. 实验六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 产卵

今天罗来的比往日要早，故意无视掉索隆黑着脸的阴郁神色，和防备抵触的坐姿，扣起他的下巴，直接送上了一个法式吻，直到索隆心跳如擂鼓，气息紊乱才放开。

“这是奖励。”罗盯着男人的脸舔舔嘴唇。

知道他在指什么的索隆握紧了拳头，把头偏向一边，“我只是为了山治……”

半句话就这么戛然而止在空气里，仿佛被刀子劈掉了尾音。

“我知道。”罗不再理会索隆，摆弄着今天实验的道具。

索隆忍不住用眼角偷偷瞥那一筐东西，大大小小全是蛋。他觉得罗总能拿出超出他常识的东西。

“今天来练习生蛋。”罗看到索隆在偷看，主动的解释到。

“我没瞎……”索隆冷着脸低声的回了句。

罗拍了拍索隆的屁股，示意他趴跪着把臀部撅起来。

男人不情愿的摆出羞耻的姿势，腿却没有打开。

“腿分开点。”罗抱住索隆的臀部，直接用舌头舔上了后穴。

“嗯……”身体猛的一震，双腿颤抖着慢慢打开，可这种打开的动作却让罗的舌头进的更深入。

“呜……”索隆努力的不让自己叫出来，身体却开始发软。

罗放开了他，又在臀部落下两巴掌，“真不知道太敏感是好事还是坏事。”

拿出剥了壳的水煮蛋，先从简单的开始吧。

简单的润滑了下索隆的后穴，慢慢塞入尚有余温的鸡蛋，不是很难，塞了四个以后，罗有些后悔，早知道这个身体已经被开发的这么好这么耐艹的话就直接上后面的东西了。

让索隆稍微抬起上身扶住墙，“用力把这些生出来。”罗命令到。

进行的还算顺利，光滑的水蛋略微被挤压的有些变形开裂，但还是在索隆一次次用力中，从后穴掉了出来。

最后一个大概被推得有些深，索隆自己顺时针揉着腹部加速肠道的蠕动。没想到的是这颗蛋煮的不够熟，撑不住肠壁的挤压在体内裂开了。流心的蛋黄伴着破碎的蛋白被挤出体外，后穴还淅淅沥沥滴着金黄色的液体。

罗已经等的有些不耐烦，没等索隆喘口气，就着蛋黄的润滑直接塞入了一颗带壳的生鹅蛋。

他决定略过鸡蛋鸭蛋这些环节，索隆的后穴已经被开发的足够宽敞，且蛋不够大的话壳太薄，受到肠壁挤压后容易破碎，之前有个实验者就是蛋壳破碎刺入肠壁引发了出血。鹅蛋的壳更厚，可以承受更多的压力。

隐隐的有些兴奋，这个人的话，说不定可以做到之前人从未完成过的事情，罗瞟了一眼筐子里最后那个东西。

鹅蛋比鸡蛋大了两三倍有余，忽然被塞入下体，索隆还是觉得有些不适，而生蛋冰凉的体感比之温热的熟蛋更是要难受许多。

努力的放松身体和后穴，索隆双手摁压住小腹，开始用力，不多久鹅蛋就被挤至穴口，堵在那里。

咬了咬牙，一个发狠，蛋被推出，掉在床上，还带着之前的蛋黄液。

罗显得很高兴，揉了下索隆的脑袋，把他正面翻过来躺在床上，双腿呈M型打开，然后从筐里抱出了一颗巨大的蛋。

索隆脑袋嗡的一下就炸开了，那个比罗的手掌还要大不少，足足像个小皮球一样的东西，分明就是一颗鸵鸟蛋。

“这不可能！”抗拒的想要合上腿，索隆开始挣扎。

“相信我。乖，听话。”罗耐心的用手在男人身上各处的敏感带划过，用温柔又蛊惑的声音说。

被勾了魂似的，索隆停止了挣扎，乖乖的重新打开双腿，放松着身体，准备接纳罗给的一切。

满意的看着床上男人的反应，罗拿出一瓶橄榄油，这东西不润滑够怕是进不去。

仔细的把鸵鸟蛋抹上薄薄一层油，罗把蛋抵在了穴口。用手撑开了后穴，把蛋往里塞。

索隆拼命深呼吸着，感受着巨大的直径。有了油的润滑，再加上本身蛋的弧度，罗一个用力，整颗蛋就没入了体内。

“啊！”忍不住痛呼出声，索隆感觉自己的胯部都有些被撑得变形，浑身哆嗦着抓紧了身下的床单。

巨大的蛋把男人的腹部撑得鼓起，而后穴已经无法完全合拢，能够清晰的看到里面白色的蛋壳。

罗觉得下体有些发胀，他抓过索隆，把蛋推入更深处，抱起男人的身体让他跪在床上，顶入自己的分身，两手抓住索隆的胳膊就开始抽插。

索隆的身体被罗的动作顶的前后晃动，肚子跟着来回摆动，蛋不轻的自重使巨大的物体慢慢往下滑。

发现了这个问题的罗让男人前身趴下，撅起臀部。这种姿势使得蛋被挤压，坠着肚子带来的沉重感觉让索隆难受的抿住嘴。

终于等到罗发泄完，索隆捂着腹部侧躺倒在床上，“让我……休息一下……”

从昨天开始身体的不适就没得到缓解，也没睡几个小时，经过罗一番折腾，再也撑不住。

“睡吧。”罗也躺上床去，把男人圈在怀里。

索隆只觉得又累又困，脑袋越来越沉，然而睡了没多久，腹中的疼痛让他清醒了过来。

橄榄油和异物刺激到了肠子，强烈的腹痛和便意让他抱住肚子。

“唔……”看着索隆难受的样子，罗把他扶起来，让他双腿打开，抱着自己跪在床上。

索隆只觉得腹痛到浑身颤抖，想排泄的愿望十分强烈，可巨大的蛋堵在身体内，阻挡了出口。而被撑到极限的肠壁也无法蠕动，推动蛋的下滑，他只能靠重力让蛋自己往下去。

索隆无力的抱着罗，感觉自己就像是一只吞了过大猎物的蟒蛇。

罗一边从上到下摸着索隆的背，另一只手则开始游走在他的敏感带上。

虽然注意力被转移了一些，但生理本能带来的需求无法缓解，索隆五官都皱在了一起，忍不住开始推自己的腹部。

剧痛随着蛋的走势在肠道内一同下降，索隆浑身抖的不行，大部分的重量都靠在罗身上。

一阵子以后，蛋终于下滑到了穴口的位置，索隆感觉双腿被巨大的物体隔开合不拢，下腹发硬却因为身体虚弱和痛感无法用力。

眼里流出泪水，却死咬着牙不愿意发出声音，拼着力气想要把体内的巨物挤出去，却没有效果。

索隆深呼吸了一下，调整身体，全力的收缩肠道，后穴被巨大的蛋撑开，传来撕裂的痛感。

“呜……”他终于放弃了咬牙，把全部的力气都用来对付身体里的这颗蛋。

然而力气慢慢流逝，蛋却还是卡在穴口。

坚持了一阵子，索隆终于力竭，肠道不由自主的回缩，本已经出来一部分的蛋又因为失力全部回到体内。

前功尽弃让索隆无比绝望，他软软的扒住罗的脖子，低声的请求到：“……帮我……”

罗听到后，把他打横抱起，走进浴室，把人放在已经放好温水的浴缸里仰躺下来。

“准备好了的话，再来一次。”罗揉着索隆的肚子说道。

攒了攒力气，忍过一波疼痛，索隆再次深呼吸着发力，罗在浴缸旁帮他推腹。

依然是撑不住快要力竭，罗推腹的手上一个用力，剧痛让索隆发出了惨叫，但蛋却没有回缩的趋势，重新吸了口气再加力撑住，罗的手使劲一压，巨大的蛋带着失禁的粪便就冲出了身体。

索隆已经无法顾及这种情况是否丢人，排便的快感让他的身体舒适了许多，脱力也让他没法挣扎着起身去找马桶，所有的废弃物就全部释放在了浴缸里。

清醒过来后，索隆羞愧的想要推开罗，却被那人紧紧抱住，完全没有在意身上被蹭上了污物。

“你今天很棒。”罗声音里有着些许激动，浅浅一个吻就打消了索隆刚刚还尴尬的想切腹的心情。

罗清理了房间，帮两个人都清洁了身体，给索隆换上干净的衣服抱回床上，“明天带你去做spa，安心睡吧。”离开房间前如是说。

虽然他不确定看似好像直接昏过去了的索隆有没有听到。


	9. 实验七

筋疲力尽的索隆一直睡到中午才醒。

一睁眼就看到罗坐在床边看着他，让他惊坐起来，又有些不好意思。

看着索隆又怕又羞的样子，罗推过去了午餐，“吃完了带你出门。”

看着索隆飞快的吃完了饭，利索的穿衣的样子，罗不由得在想是不是真的有必要让他休息一天。

而没有丁字裤没有跳蛋没有震动棒和任何奇怪的东西，却让索隆觉得有些疑惑。

“不好意思让你失望了，今天没准备。”罗看着男人的神色哑然失笑。

“混蛋！才没有期待那种东西！！！是你太变态……”索隆仿佛被戳中了内心，握起拳头的手挥了一半又无力的放下。

什么狼狈和尴尬的样子都被这个男人看过了，身体也被他摸索了个透彻，索隆只觉得再解释也是多余，就乖乖闭上了嘴。

罗牵起索隆的手，拉他出了门。一路上都没有任何奇怪的行为，但神色和举动却亲昵的宛如恋人。

在电车上，高大的罗还用身体撑出一点空间，搂住索隆的腰让他靠在自己怀里。

索隆不敢抬头，脸闷在那人胸前。

忽然腰上的手侧滑到腰侧的敏感带，轻轻一拧，索隆一个颤抖就抱住了罗。

果然还是个变态，一边暗暗的骂着，可心里忽然放松的感觉却让索隆有些不知所措，难道这就是自己期待的东西吗。

不等索隆再多想什么，罗的手已经开始在索隆臀部摸来摸去。

“你这个变态！”索隆抬头瞪着那个装的像是什么事都没有，在放空的男人。

两人所站的位置在车厢一角，索隆背后是死角，还有一定的空隙，让罗的咸猪手方便很多。

从裤腰滑进里面，还用手指勾着内裤腰部的皮筋拉开弹了一下，索隆额头冒出了青筋，这个男人该不会想在这里乱搞吧。

没有辜负索隆的担心，手指灵巧的探进内裤，直捣黄龙，伸入了后穴。

“你……”索隆只觉得内心极端不爽，一直被欺压的种种忽然涌上心头，挑起一个邪气的笑，一只手就着两人身前衣服的遮挡，摸上了对方胯间的位置。

看着罗忽然黑脸挑起了眉毛，索隆觉得解气极了。

对方的一只手高举着握着车厢上方的手环，若想解围只能抽出另一只手。

索隆揉上了男人腿间的一坨，连睾丸都没有放过。

“你会后悔的。”罗铁青着脸看着玩火的索隆，手指深入，对着对方的敏感点，不断按压摩擦。

索隆没想到罗不退反进，皱起眉头更大力的去握男人腿间已经有些发硬的分身。

两人针锋相对了一阵子，终于还是罗抽了手，“到站了，下车！”

拎着已经有些脸红气喘的索隆出了车厢，罗却没有急着出站，黑着脸把人拉进了车站的厕所。

“自己点的火自己灭。”罗生气的拉开索隆的裤子，插入自己的分身。

“明明是你先……啊……”话没说话完就被碾在前列腺上的重重一下搞得只好咬牙闭嘴的索隆也不甘示弱的回瞪着罗。

两个人在不甚愉快的气氛中，互相对骂着草草的结束了这场意外。

到了温泉馆的时候，罗的心情依然很阴沉，明明是看这家伙昨天半死的样子今天打算让他休息一下，结果这么精神，一点都不像有事。打定了主意等一下一定要让这家伙吃点苦头。

露天汤泉里面人不算多，索隆懒懒的把手搭在池边的石头上，四肢大开的仰躺着。几天来浑身的酸痛和疲惫被热热的温泉一泡渐渐散去，四肢百骸说不出的放松，连精神也一并放松下来。

正当昏昏欲睡的时候，罗端着几壶清酒过来了，索隆眼睛一亮，接过酒就大口的喝了起来。

酒过三巡，只觉得身体热热的，正准备出去透透气，罗的手却摸上了他的下体。

“你猜那酒里我有没有给你下东西？”手上轻轻捏着，罗不动声色的靠近他。

“你……该不会……”感觉分身在对方手中胀大，身体里也有什么东西在灼烧，索隆目瞪口呆的看着罗。

“这样出去可是会被所有人看到哦。”罗说着手上又捏了捏已经完全硬起来的男根。

索隆满头黑线，罗这家伙又要在公众场合玩这种东西。

蒸汽弥漫的水池，人与人之间倒也看的不算太清楚。

两人找了个略隐蔽的角落，索隆双腿环住罗的腰，坐在对方的分身上，浑身发烫，脸色潮红又不满的瞪着看起来有些得意的男人。

“自己动。”罗抱住索隆，低声命令着。

看着面前的人自己主动把腰送上来，却害怕被人发现，一声声呻吟被挤在喉咙里，最终只发出了比鼻息更重一些的声音，罗心情变好了一些。

自己的敏感点永远还是自己最清楚，索隆抱着罗，用对方粗长的男根换着方向摩擦着火热的甬道，感觉就快要融化在这高热里。

索隆知道现在的自己看起来一定很淫荡，就像个欲求不满的发情期动物，可已经无暇顾及别的让他只想遵从本能。

没过多久罗也忍不住，主动更深更用力的往对方身体深处饥渴的地方冲去。

高潮的时候索隆大脑一片空白，甚至没有注意到罗第一次释放在他的身体里。

又换姿势做了两次，索隆才觉得体内的高热有降下的趋势。看着分身不在昂扬立起，裹上毛巾，愤愤的丢下罗，大步的走出浴池。

“其实酒里我什么都没放。”跟上来的罗轻声在索隆脑袋旁边耳语。

“什……什么！！！”脑袋里的轰鸣让男人呆立原地。

“谁没事出门会带那种东西啊。”罗一边擦着身体一边说，看到索隆不可置信的目光，不由得嘴角生出一丝邪恶的笑，“不用药，就已经让你足够爽了，不是吗？”

看着男人难堪又渐渐有些涨红的脸，罗有意无意的蹭过他腰间毛巾下的东西，“别再硬了，纵欲伤身。”

然后留下依然凌乱的索隆穿好衣服走了出去。

 

仅仅是人的心理暗示过于强大吗？  
填完实验报告的罗觉得，他不单对身体实验感兴趣，也开始对心理实验充满期待了。


	10. 实验八

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短小的一章，感觉罗被我写的太温柔了，换个文风试试看

上次的捆绑因为索隆的情绪出了问题，中途失败了，罗不想放弃，他是个有学术追求的人。虽然院长请他来做项目的时候并没有提出具体的要求，罗却希望知道人体痛感与快感平衡点的极限在哪里。

“今天的会很疼，忍着点。”罗凑近索隆，在男人额头印下一吻。

拿出一卷鱼线，仔细的在男人身上缠绕着。透明的细线，凹进肉里几乎不可见，身体被分割出一块块边界分明的区域。想了想，又在双乳的乳尖分别绕了个圈。

缠绕完成后，把鱼线接在固定用的绳子上。

罗给索隆的后穴塞入了跳蛋，打开开关，看着男人的分身渐渐立起，拉住绳子一个用力，人就被四肢朝上的悬吊了起来。

审视着身体由于重力和拉伸呈现出完美的弓形，罗着迷的抚摸着男人的肉体。

没有一丝赘肉，每块肌肉的大小和位置都如此合适，就好像是古罗马时期最伟大的人体雕塑。

鱼线因重力狠狠地勒进肉里，一些血珠从凹陷处流出。深红色的液体带着一定的重量感沿着身体的轮廓滑动，最终在医疗床上绽开朵朵曼珠沙华。

罗觉得索隆此时的模样，就好像是中世纪替众生受刑的宗教圣人，而自己则是被拯救的虔诚信徒。内心的狂热让他激动的身体微微颤抖。

而索隆紧皱的五官，咬着牙的嘴里溢出的些微喘息，身体小幅度的战栗，还有因后穴的物体脸上沾染的一丝情欲，都让罗无法自已。

脱下衣服，把分身送进男人嘴里，摇着对方的身体吞吐着自己的性器。

另一边索隆就没那么好受了，身体被捆绑和皮肤被割裂带来的剧痛让他几乎要昏过去，线深深的陷入肉里，仿佛要把身体大卸八块，后穴却还是传来身体不能忽视的快感。

罗每一次的抽插都引起悬空身体的摆动，鱼线也被更深的勒进血肉，乳尖像是要被捏爆一样。可每次疼痛却又引发后穴更加敏感，简直要被跳蛋直接震到灵魂深处，就好像痛感在一定程度上加重了快感似的。

即使索隆再不想承认，他也明白自己确实有着一具下流的身体，因受虐和痛苦而产生快感的，如此下流的人。

没过多久，罗从索隆嘴里抽出了自己的分身。

带出的唾液在空气中拉出痕迹，连接在两人之间，显得格外色情。

走到身后去，重新把分身塞入了男人的后穴。

已经想要去了，虽然很想再多做一阵子，可是实在是无法忍耐。

罗一手扶住男人的腰，另一手去抚弄对方的性器，从身体深处传来的跳蛋的震感在甬道内传播，通过两人相连的部位同样传达给了罗。

向着深处使劲的抽插了十几下，罗喘着气把粘稠释放在了索隆体内。

索隆也绷着身体把白浊射在了罗的手里。

精液从手指的缝隙里滴滴答答的落在床上，混了血液，呈现出好看的粉红色。

还没等索隆回过神，一股更炽热更有力度的液体就进入了体内，冲刷着内壁，前列腺和深处的跳蛋。

滚烫的液体让他感觉自己的身体被灼穿了，可分身却不受控制的又抖着射出更多的精液。体内的快感从前到后来回穿梭，除了双目失神张大嘴巴感受身体的至高愉悦，索隆已经顾不上别的。

平复了呼吸后，罗把眼神依然空洞的索隆放下。虽然很想再来几次，还是忍住了，明天还有更加刺激的东西，需要给他留些体力。

去除了鱼线和跳蛋，给对方清理了身体，仔细的给每一处伤痕上药。

身上到处都是细长的血痕，线造成的口子宛如刀刃割出的浅伤。

抚摸着隆起的肌肉，罗觉得带上了伤痕的皮肤反而呈现出另一种性感和美。

唯一的遗憾，大概是因为伤口细浅，会愈合的太快吧。


	11. 实验九

从上午开始，罗就进进出出的准备着实验器材，还搬进来了许多巨大的仪器。

布置完后，把索隆抱上由几台机器围着的一个医疗椅上，用皮带固定好四肢，耐心的给对方的身体贴上心率监测仪和各种身体指数监控器。

这不是一个没有风险的实验，之前确实也有人死在了过程中，但是对于索隆，罗舍不得。

准备妥当后，涂上导电糊，拿起了电击板，看着索隆惊惧交加的神色，只好又放下手中的东西，托住他的头，给予一个深吻。

“每次都在开始前就要奖励。”罗说着用手刮了下索隆的鼻头。

感觉到对方的紧张感降低了，重新拿起电击板，“先从简单的开始，开发下新的性感带吧。”

打开机器，把电流调到小档，贴上了索隆两侧的后腰。

“呜啊……”虽然有所准备，可电流带来的刺痛和麻痹还是让索隆忍不住叫了出来，后腰处酥麻和痒痛的奇特体验让他不断的挣扎，拼命的扭动着身体想要逃。

心率监测器在一瞬间频率增高，滴滴的发出刺耳的声音。

“效果好像不错。”罗自言自语着，换了地方，把电击板又贴上了索隆的胸部，覆盖住乳头。

“啊啊啊……”索隆身体扭得就好像一条鱼，然而被牢牢固定在医疗椅上，也只能是一条砧板上的鱼。

血压监测器也开始发出警报声，罗忽然觉得这些仪器有些烦人。

用电击板游走在索隆的身上，所到之处全是战栗，他发现刺激大腿的时候，那个人连脚趾都用力的勾了起来。

本身就已经足够敏感的身体，在这种刺激下怕是太过了吧。

罗拿过胶条，把电击板固定在索隆大开的两条大腿根部。对方的分身早已硬到极限，紧紧的贴在小腹上，前端不断分泌出透明的液体，沾湿了耻毛和肚脐。

罗直接把自己的分身送进了对方的后穴，肠壁在一瞬间火热的包裹住自己，罗舒服的又往里顶了顶。

然而电流却无法通过身体传过来，罗只感觉到了肠壁一阵一阵的收缩。

抬手加大了电流，索隆的身体在一瞬间痉挛起来，腰也离开了医疗椅向上弓了起来，并发出惨叫。

微弱的电流通过两人交合部位传来，分身有种酥麻的感觉，罗抱着索隆的腰继续着前后运动。

身下的人一阵颤抖，分身里溅射出白浊，继而喷涌出尿液，后穴也有滚烫的污物抵在罗的分身前端。

罗抽出分身，让索隆自由的排泄，电流的刺激使身体不受控制的失禁了。

罗看了看意识有些抽离的索隆，重新把分身抵在对方的穴口，蹭了蹭又顶了进去。

排泄完的肠壁依然在不停的收缩，因电流引发阵阵痉挛，刺激的罗咬住了牙。

看了下各项身体指数都还算在正常范围内，罗又把电流推大了一档。

索隆没有再发出惨叫，虽然身体因为电击依然在不停的痉挛，但明显已是肌肉自动的收缩。

他已然空洞的睁着眼睛，张着嘴陷入了无意识。眼泪，汗水，口水，鼻涕等体液不停涌出，大脑和肌肉已经无法控制身体。

罗的分身被更加酥麻的感觉包围，肉壁以不是人能随意控制的高频率在收缩，这种刺激让他觉得比市面上任何一款飞机杯都要厉害得多。

抱着索隆的身体大幅度的冲刺着，终于被折磨人的肠壁挤压着释放了出来。

没等身体平复，却忽然看到心跳检测仪伴着悠长的声音变成一条平直的线。

罗的心跳瞬间仿佛也跟着停了，他迅速的抽出分身，解开电击板，准备给索隆做急救。

内心的恐惧和慌乱让他大脑一片空白，并不是第一次有人死在这实验里，他很清楚这不是过失杀人带来的感觉，只是害怕失去。

早在刚开始做实验，他就知道自己喜欢索隆，如此完美的实验体和被开发后无限的潜力让他很高兴。他也不是没有感觉出索隆对自己的依赖，不管是斯得哥尔摩综合症还是别的什么，两人的性张力很好，这对推动实验是很有帮助。

可如今这种感觉让他心乱如麻。

慌张的打开充电按钮，准备对索隆用起搏，眼角却忽然瞥见了血压监测器。

依然有指数。

罗定了定神，仔细观察了下，发现心率检测仪的贴片因为身上的大量体液和刚刚剧烈的动作脱落了，摸上对方的胸口，剧烈的心跳隔着发烫的皮肤传来，罗感觉自己从来没有如此的心安过。

把索隆从医疗椅上放下来，抱去浴室彻底的清洁后，把人放回床上。

 

罗觉得电击实验非常棒，那些男人可不会在乎是不是“一次性”的“诊疗”。  
只是就自己而言，或许不会有下次了。


	12. 实验十

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我写了一半才发现忘记了索隆路痴的设定，嘛，反正架空文，就这样吧OTZ  
> 路线地名什么的随口诌的，请勿考据

索隆醒来的时候发现枕边多了一个手机和一对小小的无线耳机。

还没等他研究，一个电话就打了过来，来电人显示的是“红心海贼团船长”。

接了电话，是罗特有的低沉声线。

什么奇怪的鬼称呼，索隆腹诽着没有吐槽出来。

“喂，今天的行动用电话联系，你先去吃饭，等下穿袍子，收拾好了以后给我打过来。”

一边猜测对方又在打什么鬼主意，索隆吃完饭穿好衣服，拨通了仅有的罗的号码，把耳机带上，手机收进兜里。

“喂，我收拾好了。”

“打开柜子第二层，挑一个你喜欢的。”

索隆疑惑的打开了柜子的第二层，一抽屉各种颜色不同款型的震动棒和跳蛋让他差点把抽屉又摔回去，“没有一个喜欢的！！！”冲着电话那边的人吼道。

“好好，下次我会定制一个我自己的送给你。”罗慢慢的说，毫不理会炸了毛的家猫，“那就那个白色有金属头的吧，记得自己带上遥控器。”

索隆虽然骂骂咧咧，但还是听话的把震动棒塞进了体内，金属的顶端顶到了前列腺，凉凉的。

“现在可以出门了。”罗接着给了下一个指示，“先坐筑波线到浅草。”

索隆出了门，下体的异物让每一步都摩擦出轻微的快感，买了票上了车，虽然有空位但他不想坐下，找了个地方站定。

“去找个位置坐下。”罗仿佛能看见一样。

“你……”索隆黑着脸，不动声色的在旁边的空位上坐下。本来还有一截留在外面的震动棒随着这个动作终于全部没入体内，触及到了更深的地方。

索隆闭着眼睛适应着。

“打开震动。”罗继续下着指令。

索隆身体僵了一下，没有说话，深呼吸着做准备，手伸进衣服里，推开了震动棒遥控器上的档位。轻微的震动在体内荡起一波一波的快感。

“慢慢加，直到开到最大。”

索隆感觉隔着电话都能看到那个腹黑男现在的表情。

哼了一声，调整着身体的感觉，把档位开到了最大。

震动棒研磨着肉壁，金属头在前列腺处打着圈，索隆低着头，不动声色的坐在人来人往的电车上。

“真想听你呻吟两声。”罗失望的听着静悄悄的电话。

索隆倒是想破口大骂，然而只是努力的保持正常已经很不容易。

“你这变态！”终于说出了句完整的话，语气却仿佛是在撒娇，意识到这点后，索隆紧紧的抿着唇不再开口。

“站起来吧，如果你不想袍子湿掉的话。”

索隆这才意识到随着震动棒的不断刺激，肠液和分身顶端溢出的液体已经沾湿了内裤。

扶着柱子站起，找了个没人的角落，虽然站起后震动棒没有那么深入，可双腿却有点软，索隆在大腿上掐了一把，努力的保持清醒。

“可以关掉了。”在到达目的地前，罗说出了让索隆松了一口气的话。

可身下硬着的男根和完全湿掉的内裤还是让人很难受，索隆努力无视掉内裤的湿凉紧绷和走路时下体的不适，出了车站。

“去旁边的百货买条新内裤，手机可以付款。”罗继续下达指令，“湿的厉害的话，就多买几条备用。”

索隆气的想把手机扔到墙上去，但还是走进了商场。

“找个独立的厕所。”

索隆抱着新买的内裤钻进了厕所，正准备换，罗却制止了他。

“已经不行了吧，自己先解决一下，但要叫给我听。”

索隆正要拒绝，体内的震动棒却突然被打开，“别以为只有你能控制这东西。”罗在那边威胁道。

索隆恨恨的咬了咬牙，与其被罗在公共场所打开震动棒造成更丢人的后果，密闭空间自我解决确实是更易接受的选择，这个家伙对于人心的把握真的很得心应手。

“怕你不肯叫，我们先来试试。”

罗毫无征兆的把震动频率调到了最高。

“啊……”没有准备的索隆发出一声短促的惊叫，却立刻收回了声音。

“就是这样，放松些，去享受快感，然后跟着情绪发声。”罗的语气就好像是个老师。

“呜……嗯……”索隆坐在马桶上，打开双腿，压着声音小声的呻吟着。

以往的性事中他几乎都是咬着牙承受的，偶尔发出的声音也是压抑着，虽然山治也很喜欢听他叫出来，说他的声音很性感，可是一直把叫床看成是女人才做的事情，当成耻辱的索隆却从没放松过。就算在罗最刺激的实验中，能够用喊叫和嘶吼代替的声音他也绝不愿意发出别的什么。

“不太够，看来我们得来点刺激的。你的手哪里都不许碰。”罗不太满意。

正当索隆还在迷茫罗的意思，震动棒上传来的微弱电流让他一下子坐不稳扶住了墙。

“啊啊呃……停……停下……嗯啊……不……不行……”电击调动了身体的记忆，索隆浑身发软抖个不停，可不同于强电流的刺激，微电流给后穴和前列腺带来的快感达到前所未有的程度。

“像点样子了，不错。”罗满意了起来。

索隆双手紧紧握住身边的柱子，扭动着身体想摆脱那个东西的刺激，可越是动，刺激反而越大。

“嗯嗯……呃……住手……哈……住手……啊……”不可抑制的呻吟从嘴里传出来，索隆已经无暇顾及是不是羞耻，只是不断的请求电话那头的人。

轻微的疼痛伴着更多的酥痒不断地刺激着神经，而对于电流的身体记忆让他在享受的同时又有着惧怕和恐慌，复杂的心情让快感也带着不同的层次在体内翻滚。

“现在，叫我的名字。”

“呃啊……啊……罗……呜……罗……啊……”索隆抓狂的喊着，后穴的刺激和下体的胀痛让他已经无法再忍受。

“现在可以用手了，已经可以射了。”罗下达了最终指令。

“嗯……啊啊……呃……呃啊……要……要去了……”索隆用手撸着分身，情难自禁的仰起身子，“唔……啊……嗯嗯……”随着精液溅射出来，后穴的物体停止了运动。

“你……你这个……混蛋！”索隆喘着气，红着眼睛骂着电话那头的魔鬼。

“你今天才知道吗？”罗反而有些惊讶，“换好衣服后到旁边的公园里。”

高潮过后的后穴异常敏感，震动棒虽然不再震动，可摩擦到内壁带来的刺激依然足够引起快感。

索隆铁青着脸换掉了内裤，来到罗指定的地方。

“去骑共享单车，到田原町。”

五条街的距离不算长，可随着坐在车座上体内物体的深入，和每一次蹬车带来的移动和冲撞，索隆悲哀的发现下体又有抬头的趋势。

终于撑到了目的地，已是大汗淋漓。

“街对面那家和食店，买六个饭团，不要梅干，其他都可以。”

索隆买好了东西。

“旁边临海线坐到底，来海滨公园。我在路的尽头等你。”罗说完就挂了电话。

体内的东西没有再动，索隆顺利的到达了公园。

沿着公园唯一一条大路走下去，看到了坐在长椅上的罗。

“这是我最喜欢看夕阳的地方。”罗对着索隆微笑了一下。

长椅坐落在陆地的尽头，面前是一望无际的大海，太阳还未沉到海平面以下，橙色的光照在罗的身上，映出一圈毛茸茸的金黄。

索隆在他身边坐下，两人看着夕阳，分着吃掉了饭团。

 

晚上，罗捏着报告，思考了很久。  
如果，研究员喜欢上了实验对象，实验还会客观吗？


	13. 实验十一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 经典场景预警，心理承受力差的，胃浅的请回避。

索隆捂着肚子坐在公园的长椅上，用报纸遮住高高耸起的腹部。

罗那家伙说是要观察注水的极限，然而灌完了水后，却又把他赶出了门。

后穴被巨大的肛塞堵住了，不许他排泄。

现在不仅腹中胀痛，水的重量让身体也很不便，更是压迫到膀胱，索隆觉得每一分每一秒都难捱得很。在附近的公园里找了个僻静的角落躲着，期盼着不要引起谁的注意。

好死不死一个皮球却从草坪上飞了过来，落到脚边。

索隆犹豫着要不要弯腰去捡，这对现在的他来说不是一件容易的事情。

“叔叔你怀孕了就不要动了，我自己来。”一个小男孩跑了过来。

“瞎说什么，男人不会怀孕。不好意思，孩子小不懂事，别往心里去。”孩子的母亲一边道歉一边神色复杂的打量着他报纸掩盖下的笨重身躯，拉着儿子走远了。

索隆额上青筋直跳，罗那个混蛋！

兜里的手机正好响了起来。

“你个混蛋！！！”接过电话就咆哮了起来。

“给你一次重新组织语言的机会。”罗在电话那头的声音有些慵懒。

“我……快要受不了了……”索隆的声音渐渐小了下去，几乎变成耳语。

“我这边也准备好了，回来吧。”

踏入屋内的一瞬间，就撞进了罗的怀里。对方热烈的吻住自己，三下五除二的把衣服剥掉这种行为让索隆觉得很不正常。

没有理会索隆诧异的表情，罗的手在他身上来回游走，钩勒着身体的轮廓，扫过一个又一个敏感带。

“唔……你……怎么了？”索隆却无心跟罗暧昧，生理的难受逼得他只想先解决这个问题，也管不了罗今天要做什么实验。

罗摸着他鼓胀的腹部，用力一摁。

“啊……你……”索隆吃痛抱住了罗。

罗扶住索隆的身体，蹲下身子，含住对方的分身，开始吞吐。

“不……不行……要尿出来了……”索隆拼命推着黑发男人的脑袋。

“那就尿出来。”罗丝毫没有松口的意思，又往对方的小腹处摁了一下。

“啊……”索隆颤抖着释放在对方口中，罗就着液体继续吞吐，直到分身中不再流出东西，慢慢变硬才起身。

递给索隆一个巨大的酒瓶子，“可以排泄，但是要用这个做着。”

索隆瞪了他一眼，把瓶子放到地上，取出了后穴的塞子，坐到了瓶子上面。上下动着身体，让瓶颈在体内律动，瓶身里慢慢被注入伴着水和污物的液体。

然而瓶子很快就装不下了，更多的污物和废气被挤出体外，顺着瓶子边缘流到了地上。

罗拉起索隆，抱着对方，顶入了自己的分身。

虽然生理诉求暂时有所缓解，可腹中的水连三分之一都没有排掉，罗的强行进入又堵住了出口。

肠道绞痛着，但索隆已经习惯了这种感觉，罗对于前列腺和敏感点的冲刺，让他有些气喘。双手环上对方的脖子，主动的舔吻着罗的耳朵。

仿佛对于索隆的反应很满意，罗一手揉上了他的胸部，轻捏着胸前的敏感，另一手则去抚弄他的分身。

不一会儿，索隆就有些双腿发软撑不住身体的重量，罗把他抱在半空，翻了个身，双腿呈M型打开，从后面用力的刺激肉壁。

高潮前夕的快感令索隆半闭着眼，有些失神。

罗却一把拉开了屋子角落一个帘子——山治嘴被胶带封住，手脚被捆绑着，发红的眼睛里是极端的愤怒。

索隆就这样身体大敞，性器昂扬，肚腹鼓起，后穴插着别的男人的分身，暴露在自己的男朋友面前。

“别……别看！不要看！！！”索隆崩溃的捂住脸，妄图合拢腿，可本身就处于高潮的边缘，夹紧双腿的动作让身体里的肉柱被肠壁紧紧包裹住，反而带来更大的刺激。

弓着身子不由自主的射了出来，溅到了山治的身上，罗抽出性器后，后穴也排出了刚刚没有得到释放的所有污物。

索隆趴在自己的粪便里，身体不断的颤抖。

他没有打算在这一切结束了以后还能回到山治身边去，只是想在告别之前起码能够做些什么，帮他留住梦想的餐厅，然而没有想到会以这种最不堪的方式见面。

索隆咬着牙让自己不要像个女人那样哭出来。

“抱歉……我已经脏了，我们……分手吧。”索隆不敢看山治的脸，更怕看到那蓝色眼睛里的情绪。

山治拼命的扭动着身体，嘴里却只能发出呜呜呜的声音。

罗好心的走过去，帮山治解开了嘴上的胶带。

“特拉法尔加罗你这个混蛋！！！我要杀了你！”山治发狂的挣扎着，嘶吼着各种骂人和诅咒的话。

罗没有理睬他，抱起索隆，就往浴室走去。

索隆只是轻轻推了他一下，就没再抗拒，乖乖的窝在他怀里。

“你他妈给我放开！你放开我家绿藻！！！听到没有！我叫你放手！！！”山治的声音已经变得沙哑。

“他刚刚已经跟你分手了。”罗皱了皱眉。

“还不都是因为你……你把他……强暴了！！！”山治的眼睛狠狠的盯着罗，仿佛下一秒就要拧断面前这个人的脖子。

“我不答应！！！白痴！不管发生什么事我都不会放弃你的！我不会跟你分手的！！！”山治冲罗怀里那个人喊着，他不明白为什么一向强硬的索隆一点都没抗拒。

“我……已经不配跟你在一起了……”索隆低着头，背对着山治，看不清表情。

“是他强迫你的吧？这混蛋给你下药了吧？他逼你的对不对……”山治声音有些颤抖，他开始害怕了。

“不，我是自愿的。”索隆轻轻的说，“他……从来没给我下过药。”抬头看向了罗的脸，换来了那人低头的一吻。

“你他妈给我放开！！！特拉法尔加罗！！！老子早晚杀了你！！！”山治感觉心都要裂开了，他终于知道为什么一直以来他的探视都被这个人以各种理由拒绝，而自己却白痴到什么都没有察觉。

“我是个身心都肮脏的人，请你忘了我吧。”索隆从罗的怀里挣开，他终于有勇气直视山治，平静的对视上那满含愤怒与悲伤，曾经深爱过的像大海的颜色一样的眼睛。

看到索隆这样的神情，山治不由的变了脸色。

“你到底对他做了什么？”无处发泄的情绪全部转换成愤怒，朝着罗吼着。

“别太难看了，不如问问你自己，你对他做了什么。这个人和这具身体一直在压抑自己，从不敢正视欲望和内心，若不是我把他解救出来，今后也会一直如此。别再把自己的幻想强加在他身上了，文斯莫克·山治。”罗抱着臂，靠在墙边，冷淡的回答道，“索隆是自己想要远离你的，别太缠人了。”

“你这混蛋！！！”听完罗的话山治却不知该如何回应，他从没考虑过这些事情，也一直以为两个人的交往很顺利。

“对不起，山治，我就是个被强暴，被灌肠，被性虐也会有快感的变态。” 索隆向着山治走了一步，却在对方震惊的眼神中又停下了脚步，“在公共场所做反而更有感觉，想要被人偷窥，被人发现我肮脏的秘密。”

把地上的污物涂在自己身上，索隆紧盯着山治的眼睛，没有错过里面闪过的厌恶和排斥。“这样你还会爱我吗？”

“这……这不可能……”山治觉得面前的索隆熟悉又陌生，他从没见过这个样子的恋人。

“何不考虑以索隆为赌注，跟我公平决斗呢？”罗走上前，扶住索隆的肩膀。

“好啊！谁怕谁！！！”面对罗，山治又恢复了愤怒。

罗示意索隆解开山治的绳子，被松绑后的山治想要拥抱索隆，却被推开了。

罗捡起地上的瓶子，递过去，“这是你爱的人身体里面的东西，吃吧。”

“别开玩笑了！怎么可能做这种事情！！！”山治瞪大眼睛看着罗。

“你连心爱的人的大便都不敢吃，还敢说爱他。”罗的眼里充满着不屑和鄙夷。

“可……可恶！！！”山治接过瓶子，已经被瓶身上沾着的东西恶心到了，举到嘴边，咬了咬牙往嘴里灌了一口，恶臭从口腔传到鼻腔，他终于忍不住吐了出来，连带着吐空了胃里的食物。

罗嗤笑了一声，拿过瓶子喝了一口，仿佛在品尝什么佳酿，“食物经过所爱的人的身体变成的东西，不应该是更好的养料吗？”

山治感觉自己是逃掉的，无法再面对那两个人，逃也似的从那个地方离开了。

 

浴室里水汽弥漫——

“恨我吗？”罗看着面前那个身影，觉得有些模糊。

“不，自己做的事就要承担后果。我早就明白的。”索隆垂着头，“山治的餐厅……”

“你很努力，我已经跟上面说了，会帮他偿还贷款的。”

松了口气，既然自己是先背叛的那个人，这算是最后的补偿吧。

“今天只去了一次够吗？”罗靠了过来，火热坚硬的分身抵在索隆的小腹上。

在心里微微叹了口气。

只一句话，这个人就能让自己的下体又可耻的硬了起来。

察觉到对方身体的变化，罗的手握住两人的肉柱一起撸动了起来。

在浴室里做完后，罗没有久留，穿好衣服就离开了。


	14. 实验十二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喜闻乐见的3p

索隆是被急切的敲门声吵醒的。他穿上衣服，有些慌乱。一定不是罗，那个人有屋子的钥匙。

打开门，却是一个久违的熟悉的怀抱——带着淡淡的古龙水和烟草气，干净又清新，衬衣上还有洗衣液的味道。

一切都跟沉沦于恶臭，肮脏，污秽中的自己截然相反。

是山治。

索隆被紧紧抱着，索性放弃了挣扎，静静的站在那里。

“藻子，你是爱我的吧，对不对？”山治颤抖的声音已经带上哭腔，“为了我的餐厅，你把自己……”看来那些人动作很快，山治已经知道了。

索隆没有否认，他确实到现在依然爱着山治，奉献身体的初衷也是为了山治的餐厅。

头被掰起，山治的唇凑了过来，一个激烈又克制的吻缠住了索隆。

不像罗的吻那样能轻易的勾起情欲，但传达的感情却让索隆有些难过。

“我带你离开，餐厅可以再想办法。你不要怕，我不会让任何人伤害你的！”山治扶着索隆的肩膀，没有注意手上的力气无意间已经大到捏进对方肉里。

“来不及了啊……”索隆脸上露出一个微笑，却比哭还要悲伤，“已经，来不及了。”

“你又来做什么？”罗低沉的声音出现在屋子门口，黑着脸看着这个不速之客。

“你这混蛋！！！”山治放开索隆，一拳就要往他不爽了很久的那张脸上打去，却被罗迅速的捉住小臂。

“昨天说的还不够清楚吗？你有什么资格在这儿撒野？别忘了你可是自己输了逃走的。丧家之犬。”罗的口气很可怕，脸色也极阴沉。

“你……”山治气的浑身发抖，却慢慢放下了胳膊。

“你就喜欢他吗？你就喜欢这样子的人？”山治转向索隆，拼命的摇着他的肩膀。

索隆只是默默地别过头去，不发一言。

“好！那我就留下来！！！学习怎么让你爽！！！”山治咬着牙，恶狠狠的说。

罗的嘴角挑起了个玩味的笑。  
事情好像变得有趣起来了。

==============================================

山治坐在浴室的水池边，双腿打开，看着胯间正埋头侍弄自己分身的绿色脑袋。

以往也不是没被这样伺候过，但当时索隆的技巧明显不比现在，只是稍加舔舐，分身就胀痛着想要释放了。

深吸了一口气，压下想要顶腰的欲望。

“哦？这还没开始呢，也是个不中用的吗？”罗从后面抱住索隆的腰，把分身顶在穴口，看着山治的表情发出了嘲笑。

“混蛋！！！”山治生气的骂着，又深呼吸了一下，绝不能输给这家伙。

穴口被硬热的东西顶着，却迟迟没有动静，索隆有些急躁，嘴里没有停下吞吐，稍微扭了扭腰。

看到了索隆的动作，山治的脸瞬间黑了，抬头看见罗得意的笑，心情又更恶劣了几分。好处是这让他本来想要射精的欲望降低了一些。

内壁被撑开，罗腰一挺，就把分身全部送入了索隆的体内。

“唔……”含着东西的嘴里发不出声音，鼻腔却溢出满足的鼻音。

山治看着由于罗的那东西进入体内而感到舒服的索隆，终于忍不住伸手去揉对方的胸部，又狠狠的捏住了胸前的两点。

“啊……”索隆轻声呼痛，这才让他心里好过了一点。

“这可是第一个来诊疗的‘病人’，不让他满意可是不行的。”罗稍稍停下了挺胯的动作，伸出手，用手指在索隆的分身上刺激着敏感的部位，示意他该如何做。

索隆改变了吞吐的方式，用舌头在山治的分身上依样画葫芦的舔过同样的地方。

这种刺激让山治腰有些软，他没想到罗的调教如此厉害，可是强烈的男性自尊心让他依然咬着牙恶狠狠的瞪着那个黑眼圈的男人。

“我差不多要开始动了，别咬到我们的客人。”罗拍了拍索隆的屁股，一边缓慢的前后抽动，一边在穴内做圆周搅动。

索隆断断续续的发出呻吟的鼻音，山治从来没有听过恋人这么性感的声音，有一瞬，他甚至觉得罗干得不错。然而内心更大的愤怒和屈辱还是占了上风，只好更用力的去揉索隆的胸部发泄。

随着罗慢慢加快速度，研磨过穴内的敏感点，索隆的鼻音渐渐有些拔高，吞吐的频率和幅度也在加大。

“你……”山治努力的克制着冲动，索隆入院后他也没有自己做过，如今这种刺激实在是逼他缴械。可恋人的身体好像完全被罗掌控着，甚至给自己带来的快感，也是随着那个人的节奏，这种屈辱让他在心里骂了一百句脏话。

“索隆当家的身体，今天依然还是这么美味啊。”罗这句话明显是说给山治听的。

气的七窍生烟，山治的手开始摸上索隆身体的性感带。

这具身体明显要比跟自己在一起时更加敏感，手划过的地方激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，身子也在不停的颤抖，山治愣愣的看着有些陌生的索隆。

“找到正确的使用方法了？”似因身体抖动和后穴收缩刺激到了的罗，眼中掠过一丝情欲。

山治涌起一股报复的快感，更卖力用手游走在索隆的身体各处。

索隆的舌头抵死搅动，腰部也在拼命摇晃，看起来就要去了，为了遏制释放的冲动，罗用力一把握住了他的分身。

“还不行，我们的客人还没有满意。”一边说着一边更加用力的去顶弄他的前列腺和敏感点。

“啊……呃……嗯啊……不行！啊……那儿……别……”索隆受不了，吐出了山治的分身，大口喘着气。欲望无法宣泄，敏感处又频频遭遇冲刺，在快感与痛苦中，只能求饶。

山治目瞪口呆的看着索隆如此诱人的样子，他从未听过恋人这样子呻吟。用手悄悄环住分身根部，他觉得自己也已经不行了。

罗没有错过山治的小动作，轻笑了一声，“我们的客人也差不多了，让他去，我就放开。”

听到罗的指示，索隆又含住山治的分身。想要释放的欲望十分强烈，全副身心渐渐只追求快感，没有节奏的死命吞吐。

山治咬着牙抵抗着，他实在是不愿意丢脸的第一个射出来，特别是情敌好像还一副很有余力的样子。

看着这两个人都在与快感做斗争，罗好整以暇的用自己的节奏律动着。初见索隆时他就知道，没怎么被开发过的身体，他的恋人也一定不会是个老手。

果然又过了一阵子，山治再也忍不下去，放开环住分身的手，摁住索隆的脑袋，深深的抽插了几下，就释放在了对方嘴里。

罗也按照承诺松开了握住索隆分身的手，看着他浑身颤抖的释放了出来。

肠壁火热的温度和高潮后带来的收缩让罗也有想释放的欲望，可是还不是时候，他抽出了自己的分身。

“你又输了。”看着山治铁青的脸，罗心情很好。

“你……混蛋！！！这是因为半个多月没做过了，有本事再比一次！！”山治已经被怒火烧昏了头，这是场男人与男人之间的较量。


	15. 实验十三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续p

罗挑了下眉，“多少次你都会输。”抱起索隆就往床上走去。

“你他妈！！！就算跟老子分手了也不是你的人！你给我放下！！！”山治骂骂咧咧的追了过去。

罗靠坐在墙上，把索隆正面朝外抱在怀里，从后面顶入自己的肉柱，挑衅的看了山治一眼。

这一眼看的山治怒火中烧，欺身上去也抱住索隆，用手指摸索着开拓，慢慢把自己的分身也送入了甬道。

虽然索隆的后穴经过这么多实验的扩张已经不再会受伤，可两个硕大的男根一起挤在甬道里把肠壁撑开的感觉还是让他有些说不出话。

脑袋发晕，不明白为什么事情会变成这样，自己仿佛是被发情期的雄性争夺的配偶。身体里的两根东西就好像比赛似得你硬一下我硬一下，针锋相对，毫不退让。

“你们够了！”索隆额上青筋直跳，狠狠地收缩了下后穴，想让这两个幼稚鬼和体内的东西安静下来。

“唔……绿藻头你……”山治咬着后槽牙抖了下身子。

罗也倒抽一口冷气，更加大力的环抱住怀里的人。

“不乖的话，是会被惩罚的。”罗咬住索隆戴了耳环的左耳，一边用舌头玩着耳环发出金属的碰撞声，一边舔吮着耳垂和耳廓。

另一边山治也不甘示弱，弯下身子含住索隆胸前的敏感，用舌头打着圈轻咬。

“啊……”索隆几乎是在一瞬间就软了身子，背靠着罗的前胸跌在那人怀里。

山治见状，把胳膊挤入两人之前，略略抱起索隆的身体。

虽然手臂蹭到了罗让他很不爽，但索隆躺着那人怀里会让他更不爽。

罗加大力度把索隆箍回来，另一边开始活动着腰部在甬道内慢慢律动。

“放松，我不喜欢被绞的那么紧。”罗在索隆脑袋旁边耳语，用分身尝试着找对方的敏感点，但甬道内的另一人的那东西阻碍了他。

罗黑着脸瞪了山治一眼，察觉到罗的动作，山治也回报以一个怒视，与别人分享的感觉让他极端不快。

“是因为会立刻缴械投降吗？”金发的男人慢慢也开始摇动腰部，嘴里还不饶人。

而罗只是不悦的颦起眉头，一言不发的再次推送起腰胯。

两个人的频率并不一致，或者说他们完全不想要配合，各自以自己的节奏刺激着肉壁上的褶皱。然而这种后果是索隆其实承受了双倍的感觉，只觉得身体就好像大海上的一叶扁舟，无法与大浪对抗，在一波又一波的快感中颠簸着。

“不……不行……慢点……呜……”索隆的身体夹在两个男人中间被撞的前后摇动。

“果然还是我让你更有感觉吧。”山治的体位和他本身腰腿的柔韧性让他的分身得以深入到甬道更深处，顶上前列腺，看着索隆双腿间的硬热勃发到难以想象的程度，他凑过去吻住了那人的嘴。

“韧性这么好，不当个受真是可惜了。”罗慢慢的说。

“你……”果然受到了挑拨的山治立刻气的放开了索隆，挥拳就要往罗的脸上招呼。

“这种时候还不专注于恋人的身体，怪不得被甩了。”罗的脸上挑起一个暗黑的笑容。

山治只觉得这个黑眼圈实在是讨厌极了，嘴也毒舌的厉害，但如果一直被对方挑唆着生气就完全达到了他的目的，压下想杀人的冲动，重新吻住索隆，抱住对方的腰部，用分身顶弄会让他舒服的地方。

细碎的呻吟从两人相接的唇缝中溢出，索隆脸上泛起潮红，眼神也染上水光，一想到这种样子这些日子被那个混蛋不知看过了多少次，山治还是觉得气血有些上涌，不由得加快了频率。

罗只是用手游走在索隆身体上。

电击实验后，这个人几乎全身都已经变成敏感带了，不管抚摸哪里都会有感觉。手划过腰侧和后背，果不其然，男人立刻向后仰起了身体，绿色的碎发蹭在罗的肩膀和脖颈。

罗吻住索隆的脖子后面，用舌头轻轻舔着那一小片皮肤。

“嗯啊……罗……不要……”索隆痒的撇过头去。

山治好不容易压下的怒火又燃烧了起来，跟索隆在一起半年多，都没有被喊过名字，结果却轻易喊出了那个混蛋的名字。

伸手摸上了索隆身前的硬热，用掌心整个包裹住，在手中摩擦，“叫我的名字，绿藻头。”

“啊……白痴……厨子……别……这样会……呜啊……”没有得到想要的回答，山治手中加力，去刺激顶端的敏感处。

“圈圈眉……呜……不行了……要去……”索隆皱着眉头，肠壁开始收缩，吸住了体内的肉柱。

“噗……”罗忍不住笑了出来，“圈圈眉？真是形象。”

“可恶！！！”山治没工夫跟罗置气，手上打着圈握着索隆的分身摩擦，还注意着力度不让对方释放，“想去的话就叫我的名字。”

“哈啊……山……山治……放开……啊……”索隆沙哑的声音里略微染上了哭腔，山治心里一动，就松开了握住分身的手。

正要抖着腰释放，下一秒分身却被罗又握住了，“还不行，再忍一下。”罗掰过索隆的脑袋把带着哭腔的呻吟尽数堵在嘴里。山治的手则又摸上了他胸前，捻起乳首。

索隆不断的颤抖，拼命的扭着腰摆动着身体，滚烫的内壁极力的收缩，已然是达到了高潮，却只是射不出东西。

罗和山治的分身被肉壁箍在一起，也摩擦出剧烈的快感，一时间三个人都不再关注别的，只剩下追逐肉欲的本能。

终于，罗松开了握住分身的手，大量的白浊一股一股的喷射到山治胸前。

索隆的舌头被罗吸吮住，高潮的喊声全部被那人吃进嘴里。达到顶点后肠道快速的收紧也逼出了体内那两根巨物主人的快感巅峰。

“唔……”“嗯……”两个人几乎同时闷哼着在索隆体内释放了出来。

高潮的余韵渐渐消退后，罗首先退了出来。

把索隆从山治的怀里扯出来，就要抱去浴室。

“在这个屋子里，这个人就是我的。研究员是要对实验对象负责的。”看到了山治不满的表情，罗有些不耐烦，“没有时间再陪你玩下去了，他需要休息，明天还有别的实验。”

“什么……实验？”

看着这个白痴的表情，罗按住了太阳穴，他不想再解释了，“能帮忙的话就准你在场，顺便也看看曾经的恋人究竟付出了什么。”


	16. 实验十四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 触手play

山治到的时候罗已经在做准备了。

“在这屋子里，你的身份就是助手，做不到就滚出去。大惊小怪、废话太多也滚出去。”罗看着他面无表情的说。

山治心里发誓早晚会宰了这个混蛋，可他还是沉默的点了下头走进了屋子。

索隆已经浑身赤裸的躺在医疗床上，罗正用一个刷子把一些奇怪的液体刷在他的重点部位，甚至嘴唇上也刷了些。

“把箱子里的东西倒进浴缸。”罗对着山治说。

走向一堆散发着海腥气的白色泡沫箱，山治瞬间面色惨白。

是章鱼。

作为厨师，这种食材他不知道处理过多少次，可是那个变态的实验里，这东西的用途可想而知。

定了定神，山治还是把箱子里的东西全部倒进了已经放好海水和恒温器的浴缸。

罗忙完了手中的事情，也把索隆抱了过来，吻了一下他的额头，把人放了进去。

低于体温的海水在皮肤表面激起一阵战栗，索隆乖乖的躺在浴缸里，双腿略略打开。

罗递给山治一把小刀，“你的任务就是尽量避免章鱼整个进去。”

山治接过刀子，费了好大劲才压下嘴边想问进哪的话。

看着这两个人波澜不惊的神态，就好像是普通的泡个澡，怕是还有比这种程度更变态的东西，索隆这些日子以来一直在忍受这些，这让山治无比难受和自责。

他跪在浴缸旁边，抓住索隆的一只手，手上却传来那人用力的一握，眼神很安静。

本想要安慰他，没想到却是自己被安慰了。

从索隆下水后，浴缸中的章鱼就开始不安的游动，身体变换着色彩，后来更是吸住索隆的身体互相打起架来。这会儿似乎已经分出了胜负，章鱼们分别盘踞在刚刚罗涂了东西的地方。

两只较小的章鱼占据了胸前，身体包住了大半个上身，触手却一直不安的在胸前的红缨处游走。

一只中等个头的附在索隆的右臀，触手缠住了依然有些软的分身，但缠绕和吸附使海绵体迅速充血，索隆轻轻呻吟了一声，脸微微有些红了。

最大的一只盘踞在左侧的大腿上，身体在赤红色和金橙色之间来回变幻，显示了它究竟有多兴奋，两条触手在后穴的穴口打着圈，另一边还不忘跟占领分身的章鱼继续争斗。

剩下的一些依然在水池里到处游动，有的已经附在身体上，一只甚至环住了索隆的脖子，想把触手探进嘴里。

索隆紧闭着嘴抵抗着，只在后穴被大章鱼的触手挤开时闷哼了一声。

浑身被吸附和软滑的活体游动蹭过身子的触感让他忍不住一直颤抖。身上所有重点部位都被“好好的照顾”着更是让人欲仙欲死。

忽然之间，分身上的触手加大了环绕的力度，右臀的章鱼也移动到了小腹，索隆身体一动，后穴的触手随之探向更深处。

吸盘附着了内部的嫩肉，滑动着，索隆忍不住腰一抖叫了一声。

可嘴巴刚张开就被早就等在旁边的触手探了进去，海水的咸涩混着腥气在口腔里游走，控制住了舌头让他说不出话。

后穴里又探入了两三根触手，在内壁上轻轻的搔着，酥痒让索隆感觉身体极端的渴望被填满，这种程度还远远不够。

他不由自主的扭着身子，激的章鱼们更紧的吸在皮肤上。

索隆求助的看向罗，罗放下手中正在填写的记录，拿过刚刚奇怪的液体，全部倒入了浴缸。

水里的章鱼就像疯了一样立刻炸开了，满池红黄黑绿不停变换的颜色让人眼花缭乱。

已经顾不得刚刚争斗的输赢，有更多的章鱼去抢占索隆的身体，分身上又多了两条别的章鱼的触手，争夺使吸附力加大。

胸前也爬上了另一只章鱼，触手不停的刺激着乳首和胸肌。

有小一些的章鱼触手摸进后穴就要往里钻，被一直霸占着的大章鱼扯开了。

大章鱼又探进了几条触手，半个身子都进入了索隆的身体。

嘴里被填满了的索隆说不出话，呜呜的发出难耐的声音，眼角也流出了生理的泪水。

“再等等。”罗看山治拿着刀已经准备动手，拦住了他。

喉咙被缠住，索隆已经有些呼吸困难，忽然身体痉挛了一下，有条触手居然搔弄着尖端的小孔，从铃口试图深入尿道，强劲的快感令他几乎眩晕。

“唔……唔……”口中的东西黏滑的刺激着口腔黏膜和牙龈，摩擦着舌头往更深处去，索隆脸憋得通红，空气的缺失让他有点窒息。

牙齿咬上软体，受惊的章鱼喷出墨汁，就想往外撤，山治一把抓住章鱼的头部，用刀背敲击上去，让章鱼整个吸附在自己的小臂上，赶紧拿了开来。

“咳咳咳咳咳……！”被墨汁呛到的索隆满脸泪水，身体的大幅震动更激的章鱼们在身上爬来爬去。

后穴的章鱼准备最后的进入，仿佛要展平那些褶皱似的拓宽着肛门内部，用力蠕动着缓缓深入。

索隆想挣扎，可身体里的快感却失控了一般让他浑身瘫软，连视线都开始氤氲。灼热的体内被冰凉的触手侵犯着，敏感点前列腺全被吸附在吸盘上，酥麻酸痒的让浑身都失了力。活物的行动给内壁的刺激带来了不可预判性，又期待又怕的感受着甬道内的肉壁被扩张和宛如舔吮般的摩擦。

分身胀痛到了极限，射精的冲动让他眼前发白。然而，有尿道中和紧勒在肉柱外的触手的阻碍，精液一滴都射不出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”索隆像野兽一般发出悲鸣，透明的泪水不停的滑落进浴缸。

身体的快感已经超出了可以承受的极限，罗示意已经可以动手了。

山治捏住盘踞在股间的章鱼，过度的吸附和缠绕让肉柱已经有些发紫，他敲打着章鱼的头部让它们松手。

分身里面的触手刚撤出，随之而来的就是大量的精液，索隆在迄今为止从未体验过的强烈快感中几欲昏厥。

白浊在浴缸中飞溅，又惹得章鱼一阵骚动。

处理完手上的东西，山治立刻抓住几乎全进入后穴的章鱼的头部，同样想用敲击让它撤出，可章鱼进入的太深，后穴此刻又极力的收缩，一时却没有办法。不知章鱼是否判断洞内更加安全，不退反进，更用力的往索隆身体里游去。

山治拿过刀，利索的切断了软体动物双眼间的神经。

忽然的刺激使章鱼在索隆的体内喷射出墨汁，冰凉的液体冲刷过肠道，让依然处于高潮中的身体又是一阵痉挛。

山治想趁章鱼的身体神经反应过来之前抽出，这种软体动物就算切掉了头部，身体也还能自由活动，甚至挣扎的力度更大。手上用力，一下子把东西从索隆体内拽了出来。

一声惨叫后，浴缸里的人却还是扭着身子在水里翻滚，下体却又有些抬头的趋势。

罗赶忙观察山治手里的章鱼。

“糟了，交配腕断在里面了。”他心里暗觉不妙。

给索隆身上涂的是带有雌性章鱼发情信息素的液体，用以刺激雄性章鱼的活动。章鱼的八条触手中有一条是生殖器，大概是把索隆的后穴当成了可以交配的雌性章鱼，就算是死了，也要自断触手留下精包。

罗立刻把索隆抱出浴缸，放到医疗床上查看后穴的情况。

还好断腕不深，虽然依然在肠道内扭动着，生殖腕上的吸盘却比普通的触手少，要好处理的多。

只是索隆的身体状况却变得有些糟糕，体内的东西又激发出了新一轮的快感，用力的抓着床单却依然无法缓解触手搔刮内壁带来的痒，无法触碰的那令人抓狂的东西取不出也停不下来，他觉得自己就要崩溃了。

罗示意山治用嘴去抚慰索隆已经不断溢出透明液体的分身，自己则拿了根管子，接上温热的水，边往里灌，边试图把断腕往外抽。淡水和热度或许可以让触手的神经更迟钝一些。

终于取出时三个人都累的大汗淋漓。

索隆蜷着身子就直接睡了过去。罗和山治把人和浴室清理好后也气喘吁吁的瘫坐在椅子上。

山治抽出一根烟，点燃，拿到嘴边，发觉手还在微微的颤抖。

大脑有些眩晕，他已经不想问罗什么了，也没有资格指责和生气。

当手被烫到了的时候，才发现烟灰全掉在了地上，却一口都没抽。

 

罗不知道那两个人经过今天后对章鱼有没有什么心理阴影。  
反正他在被山治逼着说不可以浪费食材，晚上做了一桌章鱼宴以后，就再也不想看见这种生物了。


	17. 实验十五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章写的我浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，好不好吃我已经尽力了OTZ  
> 话说为什么写章鱼触手的时候没有感觉啊md

虽然已经做好了心理准备，山治看着屋子里摆放的熟悉的带着腥气的白色泡沫箱时，还是变了脸。

打开了盖子。

一条巨大的鳝鱼和一些泥鳅。

再也忍不住，扔下箱子的盖子就爆发了：“你这混蛋！！！”

“你以为我是想吃才搞来这些东西吗？”罗的脸色也是前所未有的阴沉，手上的钳子被他捏的咯吱咯吱直响。

眼看两个人就要打起来了，已经被绑在医疗椅上的索隆发话了。

“山治，我没事的。”虽然脸色有些发白，语气还算是平静。

山治瞬间就泄了气，走到窗前，点了根烟，想要压下心里的悲伤和难过。

他了解索隆，那个人的契约精神，让他如果答应了什么就一定会做到最后。

梦想什么的都见鬼去吧，为什么自己的失败要让别人来背负。

还有索隆对于那个男人的容忍度，也让他心里宛如被一百只猫一起挠了一样。

即使不作为恋人，就只是朋友和家人，也不能接受索隆跟那样的人在一起。

可如今，除了陪着他，看着他，又能做什么呢？

把最后一口烟深深的吸进肺里，再呼出来，狠狠的掐灭火星，山治转身走向医疗椅。

 

罗正在用一个鸭嘴钳扩张索隆的后穴，慢慢放入了一个管子连接着的气球。

管子另一头连接着一个充气泵，罗的脚踩在上面，一下一下的给气球充气。

“这他妈会炸的！！！”山治觉得自己无论如何都冷静不下来。

“特制的，不会。不扩张，更危险。”罗倒是不再跟他生气。

双手不断的发抖，山治定了定神，抚上索隆汗湿的额头。

“我在。”也不知道说这话有什么用，明明自己才是那个更加不安更加恐慌的人。

 

气球在体内不断的胀大，索隆的腹部慢慢被撑出了一个弧度。

“呜……”绿色头发的男人有些难受的皱了皱眉，罗却依然没有停下的意思。

直到气球已经撑到了后穴的出口，从内部被挤压出一部分，才移开踩在充气泵上的脚。

用手按压了一下索隆的腹部，果不其然引起一声痛苦的呻吟。

罗习惯性的拿出针，准备往气球上扎，却忽然停了手。把针收回去，慢慢的从管子跟气球连接的地方放气。

山治默默地看着，不用想也知道这个人渣以前的实验里一定都是用戳破的。

 

扩张完成后，罗把黄鳝单独分出去，用抽水泵接上管子，放入装有泥鳅的水箱。

索隆有些紧张的缩了缩身子，罗俯身下去，给了他一个深吻，“别怕，最后一次动物实验了。”

看着医疗椅上的人认命般的闭上了眼睛，罗打开了抽水泵的阀门。水箱里的东西源源不断的灌入索隆的后穴。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”只见被绑在椅子上的四肢一挣，索隆身体向上弓起，随后开始大幅度的扭动，眼里也瞬时溢出泪水。

罗一边安抚着他的身体，一边抚摸着慢慢鼓起的腹部，里面动静不小，无氧环境和体内的污物让泥鳅挣扎的很厉害。

看着水箱里的东西已经清空，罗抽出水泵连接的管子，用手指探入后穴，感受着里面的情况。

无数黏滑的物体贴着手指挣扎扭动，力度不弱，索隆已经无法控制呻吟和哭喊的音量，撕心裂肺的响彻了整个屋子，山治眼睛发红，攥着拳头，好像下一秒就要揍人了。

罗觉得有些烦躁，实验本来就已经够麻烦了，他分不出心去管别的。

虽然索隆看起来很痛苦，可分身却完全硬了，贴在小腹上不停的流出透明的液体，甚至一颤一颤的就要达到高潮。

又感受了下后穴的情况，罗决定亲自体验一下。

把分身送入的一瞬间，忍不住差点惊呼出来。

活物贴在肉柱周围拍打的刺激实在是太大了，泥鳅身上的粘液又起到了极大的润滑作用，罗身体一抖，在要射的前一秒抽出了自己的东西。

果然还是太刺激了，并不适合实际操作，拿过实验记录表填写了些东西，摇了摇头。

眼看索隆已经咬着牙快要疯掉了，罗转动抽水泵的档位，把那人身体里的东西吸了出来。

泥鳅伴着大量的污物重新注入水箱，索隆脱力的瘫倒在医疗椅上，闭着眼睛一动不动。

山治主动帮忙清理了东西，罗找他要了支烟，两个人默不作声的在屋子里面抽着。

 

“继续吧。”虽然声音还有些颤抖，略略恢复一些的索隆却强撑着抬起了头。

深深的看了山治一眼，罗扔掉烟，抓起了水箱里的黄鳝。

看着有手腕粗的，像蛇一样不停扭动的无鳞合鳃鱼科生物，山治只觉得一阵恶心。

“这东西会咬人，血有毒，你知道的吧。”山治也丢掉了手里的烟，走到医疗椅旁边准备帮忙。

“嗯。”罗没有抬头，拿出了一个类似安全套的厚橡胶长套子，从鳝鱼的嘴部把鱼整个装了进去。

“要去了。”摸了摸索隆的脸，看到有些绝望的眼神，罗只觉得不忍，狠了狠心，还是把鳝鱼的头部对准了那人的后穴。

发现有洞可以钻，蛇一样的鱼立刻扭着身体开始向内部深入。

“啊啊啊！！！”索隆再一次忍不住叫了出来，哭腔听的人心里难受，而刚刚因为泥鳅进入身体的刺激，没有得到疏缓的分身却不由自主的喷溅出大量的白浊。

鳝鱼在后穴的收缩中不停的前进，粗大的身体撑开肉壁的褶皱。因为全身都被橡胶包裹，腮和腹腮都没有办法呼吸，鱼一边钻一边死命的在索隆的身体里挣扎。

粗大的鱼体爆发出的力度并不是一些泥鳅能比的，索隆的眼睛已经失焦，无法再顾忌什么，毫无形象的哀求着。

山治扭过头去，他实在是已经看不下去了。

鱼的半个身体都已经进入，索隆的分身一直都没有软下去，隔一阵子就喷出一些精液。

当鳝鱼没入三分之二，索隆的分身除了一抖一抖的喷出一些透明的液体再也射不出什么，哭喊变的破碎，声音也完全变了调的时候，罗终于扯着橡胶套子把鱼整条拉了出来摔在地上。

索隆的嗓子已经完全嘶哑，带着啜泣的尾音昏了过去。

山治拦住了罗，解开四肢的捆缚，把医疗椅上的人抱在怀里，直到清理完毕把索隆放回床上都没让罗靠近。

罗见状只是默默的收拾了其余的东西。

看着床上的人呼吸平稳陷入了熟睡，两人心照不宣的一起离开了屋子。

 

“你是喜欢那家伙的吧。”山治强忍住了想揪住罗衣领的冲动，“不然你不会把我绑来。这些实验……你怎么忍心……”

从看到章鱼实验的震惊，到今天的恶心和害怕，山治已经完全明白了罗在做什么，也能够想象到索隆都经历了什么。

“我已经尽可能的温柔了。”罗面无表情的看了他一眼，留下宛如被五雷轰顶般的山治在医院的走廊上，走回了自己的办公室。


	18. 实验十六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在很多国家，坐火车不需要过安检

一早，罗就叫醒了索隆。

他已经受够了山治，为了避开那个人，今天的实验打算带索隆出门。

制止住了正要穿衣服的人，给后穴塞入医用前列腺按摩器，又在分身上绑上束缚套。

罗拿出一个巨大的行李箱，让全裸的索隆蜷着身子钻进去。

看着窝在箱子里的人就像听话的小猫，罗心情好了一些。

给索隆带上耳机，打开了手机通话，“努力坚持，实在受不了就告诉我。”罗说完就盖上了行李箱的盖子。

箱子被盖上后，索隆的世界只剩下一片黑暗。

视觉的消失使其余的感官被放大，他能感觉到罗推着行李箱在医院寂静光滑的地板上摩擦出刺耳的声音。

进了电梯，电梯按钮的声音，又出了电梯，还在停车场跟人打了招呼。

能感觉到罗把箱子扔进了汽车的后备箱，不透气的狭小空间让他呼出的热气全部聚集在身体周围，汗流浃背。

然而体内渐渐传来的快感却让索隆无法集中精神去继续判断外部的动静。

没有任何的震动和抽插，后穴里的东西只是静止在那里，却让整个人都变得奇怪了起来。

不安的扭了下身子，使得那东西变换了位置。由前列腺处升腾而起的快感瞬间冲上大脑，分身也硬了起来。

正在这时，罗却停了车，把行李箱抱了下来。

周围环境嘈杂，宛如在闹市。

“这里是中央车站，动静太大会被发现的。”罗的声音透过耳机传了过来。

索隆浑身颤抖，拼命抑制住喉咙里的呻吟和身体的反应。

罗买了票，在车站里找了个位置坐下，抬手看了看表。

从把索隆关进箱子里时，他就开始计时，之前最好的一个实验者坚持了一个半小时。

耳机里开始发出喘息和小声的呻吟，罗心情愉快的拎着行李箱上了火车。

“没有给你买票，所以，不要被人发现了。”罗把箱子留在了行李区，就回到了座位上。

火车的路程不算远，罗一边心不在焉的看着窗外的风景，一边观察行李箱的动静。

大概车厢内过于安静，耳机里除了粗重的喘息却没有了呻吟，行李箱微微的有些抖，不过谁也想不到里面会有人这样的事情吧，应该只会被当成火车晃动带来的。

目的地不算远，大概半小时后就到达了。

下了火车，拎着行李箱在街上走着，耳机里又重新传来了低低的呻吟。

“罗……不行了……我……”索隆的声音前所未有的软，不知是因为跟快感抗争了太久还是闷热带来的虚弱。

抬手看了看表，快两个小时了。

“马上就到目的地了。”罗打了个车，就往预定好的旅馆驶去。

 

打开箱子的时候，索隆几乎是扑出来的。

潮红的身体上满布着汗，直接把罗扑倒在地上，趴在他身上，双腿夹住他的一条大腿，用性器不停的蹭着。

看着整个人都被生理欲望折磨的索隆，罗一边吻着他，一边用手指去拨那人后穴的按摩器。

“呜呜呜呜呜！！！”索隆眼里漫上水汽，呜咽着抱紧罗的身体，分身被束缚套箍的发紫。

罗停下了玩弄的手指，抽出索隆后穴的物体，把裤子拉开，掏出分身。

索隆立刻跨坐在罗的腰上，对准肉柱坐了下去，一刻不停的绞着体内的硬热律动了起来。

罗伸手解开他的束缚套，白浊一股一股的喷射了出来。

他被索隆压在地上动弹不得的做了好几次，直到身上那人筋疲力尽。

重新躺在床上的时候，索隆困倦的合上了眼。

看着身边熟睡的人的脸，忍不住伸手摸上他青草一般的头发。

如果可以一直这样就好了，这个想法掠过心头的时候罗不禁一惊。

立刻赶走了奇怪的念头，起身出门去给索隆买衣服。

回去的火车上，索隆依然枕在罗的肩头睡得昏天黑地，肩膀上温暖的触感和那人平稳的呼吸让罗觉得心里有种奇怪的充实感。

下车时睡眼惺忪的神态也很可爱。

一直到开车回到医院，罗都被心底奇怪的感觉搞的有些焦躁，没想久留，把索隆送回屋子就打算离开，却在走廊上被身后的人拽住。

脖子被拉过去，一张线条坚毅，棱角分明的脸在眼前不断的放大，嘴上被柔软的唇覆住，湿润的舌头撬开牙齿，在口腔内肆意搜刮。

索隆第一次，主动的亲吻。

罗终于明白了那奇怪的感觉是什么。

是甜蜜。

迄今为止从未体会过的形容词就这样毫不客气的闯入心头。

此生的孤单仿佛全部一笔勾销。

只有怀里这个温暖的身体，才是这个世界上最真实的存在。

罗只是呆呆的站在那里，直到索隆放开他回到屋子，直到走廊尽头看着这一切的山治拍上了他的肩膀。

 

“我想跟你谈谈。”山治的表情在烟雾后忽明忽暗。

罗没有拒绝，跟他一起离开了医院。

 

“实验结束以后，你打算怎么办？”

两个人漫无目的的在街上走着，不知不觉来到了医院附近的尾竹桥上。山治停了下来，重新点上一根烟。

“你知道我在说什么，那家伙他……爱上你了。”山治的眼睛没有离开河面，手里的烟却被捏扁了。

“可能你说的对吧，以前我确实强加了许多幻想到他身上，也并不是很了解那个真实的他，就算努力，依然没有头绪。可是你呢？你把他解救了出来，然后呢？”

“你知道的吧，你这样的男人就好像毒品啊。上了瘾，戒不掉，可是会死啊，他跟你在一起会死啊！混蛋！！！你自己也明白的吧！！！”

“不说别的，你会正常的与人交往吗？靠这种东西维系起来的关系，能坚持多久？在这以外的生活又该怎么办？”

“还有那家伙的梦想，你根本也不了解全部的他。他并不是单纯的因为我们之间的感情而答应你的实验。那家伙，正是明白梦想对于一个人意味着什么，所以才哪怕牺牲自己，也想要守护。”

“这样的他，自己的梦想，又怎么办呢？”

“你真的以为他就只是个实验对象吗？那可是人啊，活生生的人啊。你看到他眼里的害怕和恐惧了吗？”

“我也是昏了头，才会像争夺物品一样，跟你一起……”

罗只是盯着夕阳映照下的河水，不发一言。

山治的话宛如风声呼啸过耳边，良久以后回过神来，才发现只剩下自己一个人，站在夜色已深的桥上。


	19. 罗索 鬼畜END —— 禁脔

实验结束以后该怎么办呢？

不是没有想过这个问题，只是逃避心让他一次次的拒绝仔细的考虑。

罗觉得心底的黑暗不断的侵蚀着理智。

不想放手，想把那个人留在身边，除此以外，再别无所求。

谁也不能妨碍。

然而山治的话就像一把把刀子。

不愿意承认那个男人说得对，可是内心深处的恐慌还是不住的蔓延。

一拳砸到了墙上，内部的石灰混着表面的油漆开裂剥落，露出了墙体里的砖头。

指节被擦伤，血液从火辣辣的伤口溢出，滴落在地上。

疼痛让罗稍微平静了一些。

 

想要把那个人关起来，关进心里，只属于自己。

不需要梦想那种东西，只注视着自己就够了。

把他的全部都夺走，这样他就没有离开的可能性了，这样自己就变成他的全部了。

这样想着，可拿着项圈和铁链的手还是止不住的颤抖。

罗不觉得自己是一个优柔寡断的人，可他犹豫了。

爱也好，憎恨也好，只是想留那个人在身边而已。

已经想象不到没有他的日子该怎么过下去。

然而，真的可以吗？

 

索隆睁大眼睛望着犹如恶魔一样的罗，捧着巨大的铁链和皮质项圈束缚带等东西走进屋子。

“现在的话还来得及，你想自由的……普通的生活的话，就拒绝我。趁现在，逃走吧。”虽然表情就好像要把自己吞掉一样可怕，罗的声音却意外的有些颤抖，带着绝望和哀怜，最后一句话甚至有一丝乞求。

索隆的双手摸上男人的脸庞，好像要把他的不安全部赶走。

“我不会逃的，不会离开你的。”一个吻落在罗的嘴唇上，“安心吧，我是你的东西。”

怀中的铁链掉落，发出巨大的声响。

罗用力的扣住绿发男人的头，咬噬着对方的唇舌，腥咸的血液和唾液混在一起，无比的美味。

心里某处正在慢慢被填满。

你的痛楚我明白，但我的幸福就是你。

所以请留在我身边。

你的伤口里，满溢着我的爱。

你只能是我一个人的。

=======================================================

皮质手环扣在男人的手腕上，两个手环中间固定着一根长长的棍子，把双臂分开背在身后。

脖子上的项圈上有一个环扣，两条细细的铁链接下来，与双乳上的穿刺铁圈相连。

项圈脖子后方的位置，两条皮带接下来，绕过两侧的蝴蝶骨，穿过腋下，在胸前交叠后连在腰部的皮革腰封上。

两条大腿上依然是皮带，环扣处的铁链连接在分身上的皮革束缚套上。

皮质脚环像手环一样被一根棍子固定，使得双腿打开，下体就这么暴露在空气里，无处可遁。

身上除了血痂和伤口，到处都是痕迹，红色的是吻痕和咬痕，淤青是撞击和大力的按压带来的，紫黑色的是鞭子和棍子留下的淤血。

罗吻了一下被绑在床上的男人，拿出一根震动棒。

“照我的形状定制的，想要吗？”促狭的伸手在那人侧腹挠了一下。

“罗……罗……”索隆扭着身子躲着罗的手，可分身却以肉眼可见的速度膨胀，一下子就把皮质束缚套撑得勒进了肉柱里。

“这么喜欢我吗？只是听到这种东西，就不行了？”罗用手拭掉分身前端不断溢出的蜜液，满意的塞进嘴里品尝着。

“嗯……哈……”索隆有些气喘，难耐的用眼神渴求着罗。

大腿上还留有昨晚的痕迹，干涸的精液在皮肤上凝固成一片。

罗伸手探过去，后穴又流出了些剩余的白浊，就着这些的润滑，直接把手里的东西推了进去，嘴却咬上了索隆的肩膀，牙齿用力的陷进皮肉，直到口腔里充斥着腥甜的气息。

“啊啊啊啊啊……”索隆不知是因愉悦还是痛苦，爆发出叫喊。

舔了舔齿痕和伤口里流出的血液，罗依依不舍的放开了他。

“我要出门办事，晚上才能回来，不可以射，坚持到我回来的话，有奖励。”罗架好一台摄影机，就算不在身边，他也不愿意错过索隆的任何一个表情。

“不……不可能……这是罗……罗的……”床上的人脸涨得通红，定制款与本尊一样凸起的经脉和熟悉的形状让他的身体已经兴奋的发抖。

“射了的话，就会被惩罚。”罗笑着打开了震动开关，看着索隆呻吟着扭动身体，他觉得下体有些发硬。

要赶紧离开，不然就走不了了。

 

半个月来，索隆大部分时间都被囚禁在床上，不管是吃饭、排泄还是做爱。

罗每天会帮他清理身体和床铺。

罗在的时候会尝试一些实验，或只是“单纯的”做爱。

罗不在的时候会给他用上各种奇怪的玩具，用摄像机录下来，等回家时好好欣赏。

 

既然人总有要死的那一天，在这之前，就让我们的生命一起纠缠着绽放出最美的爱欲之花吧。

END.


	20. 香索 END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【伪】he？

实验结束以后该怎么办呢？

罗努力的压下内心深处的黑暗。

心底的声音不断的呐喊。

他想要索隆，想要那个人留在身边。

想要占有他，就算玩坏了也不愿意放手。

那个人愤怒的样子，挣扎的样子，脸红的样子，害羞的样子，骄傲的样子，失神的样子，醒着的样子，睡着的样子，抗拒的样子，接受的样子，别扭的样子，主动的样子，还有……吻上自己的样子。

脑海中一幕幕全是那个人，察觉的时候，对他的感情已经走的太远，早已无法回头了。

可自己这样的人，怎么会使别人幸福呢？

罗没有忘记索隆实验时露出过的绝望和恐惧的表情。

也没看错，那个人后来看到电击板等东西后，眼底不易察觉的害怕。

毕竟是个活生生的人，不是什么物品，为什么没能早点注意到呢。

在做了这么多事情以后才开始后悔，把他的温柔和不拒绝当成是任性的借口。

自己毁了他的感情，毁了他的生活，继续下去，还会毁了他的梦想。

是时候，结束这一切了。

罗打开柜子，拿出了一个装有透明液体的小瓶子，注入针筒。

 

进门的时候，那人还在睡着。

坐在床边静静的看着他，可是索隆却察觉什么似的惊醒了，眼里一闪而过的喜悦让罗心里愈发苦涩。

拿出注射器，让那个人抬起胳膊。

“明天没有试验，这是能让你好好休息的东西。”透明的液体顺着静脉被缓缓推入血管，“彻·底·的……休息下吧。”

拔出针管，忍不住把索隆抱进怀里。

那人的双手环住了自己的后背，脖子上喷来甜蜜的吐息。

罗静静的等待着时间的流逝，直到背上的胳膊失力，垂了下去。

 

看着索隆已经昏睡过去，罗抬起怀里人的脸，对着唇，吻了下去。

没有深入，只是在嘴唇上打着转。

没有情欲，不如说，更多的是充满着告别的意味。

把属于索隆的熟悉的味道，最后一次，刻在记忆里。

再见了，我爱你。

==================================================

当索隆醒来的时候，映入眼帘的是趴在床边睡着了的山治。

阳光透过医院的窗户照进来，金色的头发反射出漂亮的光泽。

察觉到动静，山治立刻抬起身子，却只小心的握住了索隆的手。

“我怎么了？”索隆感觉头内部传来钝痛，记忆有些缺失，想回忆起什么却只有一片空白。隐约只记得自己有些感冒，山治非要拉他来医院。

“你病了，有些严重，昏迷了一个月。”山治盯着索隆的眼睛，仿佛想看穿什么。

“一个月？”索隆吃了一惊，有些不敢相信一直都如此健壮的自己居然会病倒，还这么严重。然而身体的虚浮无力让他不得不相信山治的话。

“不过现在已经好了，这两天就可以出院。”山治微笑了一下，把床头柜上的汤递了过去，“先喝点东西吧。”

“你一直都在照顾我吗？”索隆端着汤，喝了一口。是熟悉的味道，身体一下子就暖了起来。

“嗯……这是我该做的。”山治却没有看他，只是整理着床头柜上的杂物。

“对不起……”索隆放下碗，一把抱住山治。

头蹭着对方的肩膀，鼻腔里传来山治特有的古龙水和烟草气，还有一点点淡淡的厨房油烟味儿，温暖的让人很安心。

山治身体一僵，用力的回抱住恋人。

“不用……说对不起。”咬着牙，闭着眼，忍着眼皮下面聚集的越来越多的水分。

最终克制住情绪了以后，山治放开了索隆，“你真的不记得这一个月的任何事情了？”

看着恋人满含担忧的蓝色眼睛，就好像是悲伤的大海。

索隆努力的回忆，除了医院病房惨白的灯光和独有的消毒水味道，依然没有别的头绪。

皱着眉摇了摇头，却看着山治仿佛是松了一口气的样子。

“那就不要想了，医生说昏迷时身体若没有知觉，记忆缺失也是正常的。”山治揉了揉绿色的碎发，吻了吻恋人的脸颊，“大脑为了填补这些空白，也有可能自我拼凑记忆，从而产生幻觉。不要担心，慢慢都会好的。”

索隆点点头，重新躺下，看着山治收拾东西。

“我先回去打点餐厅，明天就去跟医生聊办理出院的事情。”金发男人挥了挥手，离开了病房。

看着山治留下的热水还在不停的冒着白气，床头放着一碗已经全部去皮切成小块的水果拼盘，索隆觉得眼眶有些疼。

他没有告诉山治其实他记得一个吻。

昏迷的时候的一个吻。

一个倾注了心底全部最深切的爱意的，此生最温柔的吻。

没有古龙水和烟草气，却带着些许酒精和消毒水的味道。

他知道平常跟山治吵吵闹闹，动手打架也是家常便饭，但两人对于对方的珍惜是不用言明的。

而这份温柔，就用一生来偿还吧。

 

出院后，生活慢慢步入了正轨。

山治的餐厅经营的越来越好，还开了一家分店。

索隆在复健后重新开始了剑道训练，夺得了区县的冠军，杀进了全国大赛。

训练完后，在道馆门口看到了采购完毕顺便接他的山治。

两人的影子在橙色的夕阳下被拉的长长的。

“今晚想吃什么？”

“饭团吧。”

“什么味道？”

“除了梅干，其他都可以。”索隆像往常一样答道。

END.


	21. 罗索 正常向END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花！  
> 肉的部分也算是尝试也算是偷懒哈哈哈，  
> 总感觉这三个end就好像在写ACG游戏脚本一样【话说本来就是取材于鬼畜眼镜吧，装什么】  
> 整篇文真是炖肉炖到我本人已经快要【哔——】尽人亡，祝大家食用愉快~

实验结束以后该怎么办呢？  
罗抬头看了看月亮。  
他想让索隆自己决定。

为期半个月的实验结束的那天，趁索隆还在睡觉，罗把之前扣下的所有个人物品放回了屋子。  
没有办法做到面对清醒的索隆，他怕他会忍不住把那人强压在身下，无论怎么挣扎哭喊都要留下来。  
罗逼着自己关掉了监视器，逼着自己不去留意走廊上传来的任何声音，逼着自己不再睁着眼睛看着天花板数着钟摆的声音却无法入眠。  
终于，他忍受不了，离开了医院。  
强行在外面游荡到中午，他不知道自己是带着多大的勇气才能站在那个房间门口，明知道结果，却依然怀着一丝期待，期待如同索隆离去又回来的那天，打开门依然可以看到绿色的碎发和明亮的笑脸。  
在做了这么多伤害他的事情，几乎已经要把他毁掉后，还在期待着被原谅。  
明知道他有着更大的梦想和对于生活的美好憧憬，却还想要把他困在自己的牢笼里。  
还真是个人渣啊，自嘲的笑了笑，咬牙鼓足了勇气，推开门。  
是空无一人的房间。

心慢慢的坠入深渊。  
针扎一样的感觉从左胸腔传来。  
罗愣住了，他从不知道身体还会出现非病理性和非物理刺激的疼痛。

这样就好了，全部都结束了。

他没有去寻找索隆，倒是山治曾经在那之后的一个月来过一次，告诉他索隆选择离开了这个国家的事情。  
罗辞掉了那些不正当的工作，离开了充满回忆的城市，在一个陌生的地方，开了一家小诊所。  
两年的时间说短不短，说长不长。  
也足够把一个人封闭在记忆里，消磨掉想念。  
罗觉得自己已经可以平心静气的接受这样的结果了。  
可还是在无意间看到一份报纸的时候心口痛了一下。  
报纸上那个熟悉的面孔有着自己不知道的自信和霸气的笑脸，而题目里大大的“全世界剑道大赛总冠军”的字样更是让罗忍不住攥紧了手中的东西。  
他握紧了拳头，又无力的放下，嘴角露出一个笑容。  
那个人现在，应该是幸福的吧。  
放下报纸，走向附近的酒吧，这种日子，应该庆祝一下。

时隔两年，索隆觉得自己的酒量又回到了那天。  
踏入这个国家的土地时他就有些心神不宁，明明举办剑道比赛的城市离那个人所在的城市有着新干线都要开几个小时的距离。  
大赛前也不知道是在期待着什么，总是不自觉的在人群中找寻着。  
不在状态的他被教练鹰眼狠狠的训了一顿才敛收心神。  
比赛结束后庆功宴就开了好几天，今天也一如往常的被大家拉来酒吧喝酒，却在吧台一角看到一个相似的身影时心里一痛。  
于是才喝了三瓶啤酒就有些醉了。  
索隆起身，想趁同伴们还没察觉出去醒醒酒，这实在是太丢人了。  
头昏脑涨的往酒吧旁边的小巷子里走，扶着墙大口的喘着气。  
心口的疼痛却没有消失，才发现，本以为早已忘记的东西，从一开始就一直都在。

罗看着黑暗里那个身影，还以为是自己眼花了。  
一个人的闷酒喝完后，他便起身离开了酒吧，却在旁边的巷子里看到了朝思暮想的人。  
两年来构筑的防线就这么被击垮。  
心底的感情复杂了起来——  
对他时隔多年仍然炽热的爱。  
想要占有他的心情。  
想要放手的心情。  
不想放手的心情。  
对他的爱意，深深的刻在灵魂的最深处。  
怕是这一生都无法忘记。  
心里明明在涌动着情绪，却像被圈在一方小水池里，无法宣泄出来。  
想要离开，却更想冲过去，矛盾在身体里打架。  
“罗……我好想你……”黑暗中的人影没有看向这边，却低声的唤出自己的名字。  
断掉了，最后的理智。

 

扶着墙的身影晃了一下，罗一个箭步冲了过去，就把即将倒下的人抱在了怀里。

感受着那个人身体滚烫的热度，和忽然剧烈起来的几乎冲破胸腔的心跳。

心里有什么东西化开了，像液体一样，流淌在身体里，弥漫到四肢。

“还是被你找到了啊……”索隆没有回头，“为什么，无论我怎样做，无论我逃去哪里，都……无法忘记……你……”

“一个影子就能让我发狂……”

“我以为离开了……去追求梦想，才是我想要的……”

“可在……我身上，那样深的……刻下过你的存在……”

“现在才明白，原来……想跟你在一起的心情，从一开始……就从未改变过……”

“我一直都爱着你，罗。从还在被你当成实验对象的时候起，就爱上了你……”

有水一样的东西滴在自己手上，罗低下头，扳过那个人的脸，堵住了他的嘴。

深深的吻下去，痴迷的感受着熟悉的味道，掠夺着对方的唇舌，淡淡的酒香更是添了一分醉人的芬芳。

胸口在发热，曾经的那种名为甜蜜的感觉冲破了包在心脏外面的苦涩，宛如春雨中破土而出的植物，从身体的每一个毛孔向外发散着。

唇与唇，舌与舌的纠缠，仿佛没有尽头。

一边吻着，罗的手不由得从索隆衣襟大敞的前胸摸到了后背，又滑到后腰。

感受着那人身体的战栗，他已经顾不得明天报纸的头条会不会出现《世界剑道大赛冠军被【哔——】在小巷》之类的新闻。

两年没有好好释放过的欲望逼得他只想立刻要了那个人。

然而索隆却挣扎着把他推开了，“不……不行……”

“为什么？”罗把索隆压在墙上，拿下帽子戴到那个人头上，“不会被认出来的。最重要的是，我已经坚持不住了，你也一样吧？”说着，罗的一只手就摸进了索隆袍子下面。

果不其然，那里的分身早就挺立起来了，粘液也沾得到处都是，伸手握住炙热的硬挺，却还没来得及摩擦，手中的东西就大幅度弹跳着，喷射出大量的白浊。

“所以说……叫你……住手……啊……”索隆半是绝望半是羞愧的闭上了眼睛，无力的靠在墙上，“仅仅是被你触碰，身体就……”

罗有些愣住了。没有任何的动作，刚刚解放过，还没完全软下来的手里的东西，又开始起了反应。松开了手，脱下大衣把索隆完全包起来，打横抱起，就往不远处的家里走去。

一直到被放到了床上，索隆依然羞愧的闭着眼睛。

“身体还是这么敏感啊。”罗脱了上衣，把包裹住索隆的衣服扯掉。

没了遮挡的人脸红的更加厉害：“还不都是因为你的关系！！！……明明是你，把我的身体变成了这样……”

“好像是的呢。”罗伸手摸上索隆的肌肉，两年的时光让眼前的男人成长了许多，比原来更高壮了，小麦色的皮肤散发着性感的荷尔蒙，在手掌下不停的颤抖。

伸出手指到索隆的嘴边，只见那个人不好意思的乖乖把手指含了进去，用舌头和唾液舔舐着，就好像一只猫咪。

罗只觉得下身已胀痛的不行，用占了唾液的手指探入索隆的后穴，出乎意料的，有些紧。

“没有做过吗？这两年？”仅仅两根手指就已经能感受出肠壁的贴合。

“笨蛋！心里有人，怎么会……跟别人做这种事情啊！你以为谁都跟你一样……用强迫的吗？”想起了两人初遇时候的情形，罗不由得有些尴尬，但索隆的告白又让他内心很满足。

掰开索隆的腿，用分身顶上微微泛红的入口，罗忍下想要一冲到底的欲望。

“后悔的话现在还来得及，我是不会温柔待人的，这一点你应该知道得很清楚了吧？”

索隆没有说话，只是把头偏过去，摆出接受的姿态。

罗一个挺身，分身的一半就被紧实的内壁包裹住了。

两年了，都快要忘记，原来进入另一个人的身体的感觉是如此的炙热。

索隆微微拧起了眉，许久没有异物进入，后穴还是引起了不适和疼痛。

“你的里面……好热情啊。这样……紧致的缠着我……不放开。”罗也有些吃力。

“白痴！！！不要用这种语气说话啊！”索隆脸又红了，却不由自主的放松了身体，罗继续施力，分身全部进入了体内。

索隆仰着头大口喘着气，罗却等不了他适应，抱着他的腰就律动了起来。

索：“笨蛋……不要突然……动的这么厉……害……”  
罗：“感觉到了吗？全部在你的里面……”  
索：“怎么可能……感觉不到……啊~……”  
罗：“你的身上很烫呢，而且……那里面也很烫。”  
索：“都……都是因为你啊。我会变成这样……全都是……啊……轻一点……有点……受不了……”  
罗：“那么这里呢？”  
索：“不……不行……会很容易就……啊呜……别……”  
罗：“不会这么容易让你去的。”  
索：“那……那你就……慢一点……啊，这么激烈……的话……嗯……”  
罗：“激烈的话，会怎么样？”  
索：“会……会坏掉……的……呃啊……”  
罗：“把腿再抬高一点。”  
索：“不行……这样更加……啊啊啊……”  
罗：“我还怕你已经忘记了，这些感觉，会让你全部重新记起来的。”  
索：“已……已经……啊啊……”  
罗：“要去了吗？”  
索：“不行……了，……要……要去了……”  
罗：“是吗，那就陪你一起吧。”  
索：“呜啊……嗯……哈……啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

彼此都无法继续忍耐，高潮的到来就好像两年来感情的释放。  
腰腹以下仿佛被电流蹿过般地痉挛着，灼热的精液一口气喷涌而出。  
快感让两个人的大脑都一片空白。  
余韵消失后，罗趴到了索隆身上，抱紧了身下的人。

罗：“回日本吧。”  
罗：“我……已经不再做那种工作了，别怕。平常也不会强迫你的。从今以后，我会征得你的同意之后再做。”  
“那还不是，一样……要做……”索隆又好气又好笑，锤了一下黑发男人的脑袋。  
罗：“因为，你的表情很诱人啊，勾引的我忍不住想欺负你更多，身体也好，心灵也好……但是不会像以前那样了。留下来吧？”  
索：“嗯。不过还需要再回去一趟，处理一些事情。”  
罗：“回哪里？”  
索：“英国。我一直在那里学习剑术。”  
罗：“我跟你一起去。”  
索：“是怕我再次跑掉吗？”  
罗：“既然知道了你的心意，不管在哪里，就算是掘地三尺，也会把你找出来的。”  
索：“那为什么要一起去？”  
罗：“我也辛苦了两年都没有假期了，就当是新婚旅行好了。”  
索：“什……什么！？新……新婚！？”  
罗：“英国同性婚姻合法的吧。”  
索：“……！！！”  
罗：“还有啊……两年的分量，这些可不够……”  
索：“唔唔……放开……啊……别摸……这样的话……又……又要……呜啊……”  
……

END.


	22. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 听了个drama就很想写这种对话哈哈哈，  
> 送上一发小甜饼吧

罗：媳妇儿！媳妇儿！  
索：拿刀的姿势要稳，对就像这样，出刀的时候要有力度……  
罗：三把刀当家的！！！  
索：嗯？你回来啦？  
罗：来一下。  
索：你们先分组互相对练，我马上回来。  
罗：快快快！  
索：你着急什么？  
罗：有事情。  
索：你带我来器材仓库干嘛？  
（锁门声）  
索：唔唔唔……嗯……哈啊……（一分钟后）……不能……呼吸……了……哈……哈……  
罗：叫你媳妇儿怎么不答应？（危险的逼近）  
索：都说了人前别那么叫……（脸红）道馆里这么多孩子呢……  
罗：我出差了一周，你就这个态度欢迎我？  
索：不是预定的后天才回来吗？怎么这么早？  
罗：因为想你了。  
索：这种理由……啊……别摸……放手啊……  
罗：我要抱你，就现在。  
索：你……还真是……随时随地都在发情期啊……  
罗：这是夸奖吗？那我就这么理解了。  
索：啊啊……住手……这种地方……你不会真的想要做那种事情吧？  
罗：你看你不是也很有感觉的吗？  
索：被……被你摸着……怎么可能没有反应啊！！！  
罗：你的这里……看起来很想要哦。  
索：呃啊……不……不行……快放开……  
罗：很湿呢……也已经胀得不行了……  
索：呜啊……你……训练还没……结束，我等下还要回去……接着上课呢……  
罗：那我就委屈一下做的快一点，晚上你再补偿我好了。  
索：不……不行……啊……我……就不能换个地方吗？这里会被发现的啊！！！  
罗：这样不是更有感觉吗？你的身体明明是这么说的。  
索：……你！！！  
罗：嘘……声音小一点，没有师傅看着，你也知道那些小鬼可不一定会乖乖的待在那里练习，万一有经过的听到了……  
索：你这变态！！！  
罗：你不就是喜欢变态才跟我在一起的吗？  
索：……我……啊啊啊……你手又在干嘛！！！  
罗：看……已经这么迫不及待了，一收一缩的就好像在等我进去。  
索：才没有！……啊……别……  
罗：果然还是身体比较诚实。  
索：哈啊……嗯……你……  
罗：想要了吗？  
索：呜……嗯嗯……呃啊……  
罗：你不说我是不会知道的。  
索：啊啊啊……别再……刺激那里了……会……受不了的……  
罗：谁让我有个傲娇的媳妇儿呢，只好通过身体反应判断你的心意了。  
索：呜啊……我……我的心意……你不是早就知道了吗……  
罗：从你表白过后都一年多了。  
索：……说起来……今天好像是……啊啊啊……轻点……  
罗：哼，还能想起来啊。  
索：怪不得……你提前赶回来了……啊啊……别……不要……  
罗：结婚一周年的纪念日，不但被忘记了，还被老婆冷落，你说该怎么办呢？  
索：啊啊啊啊啊……罗……呜啊……真的不行了……  
罗：想要我进去的话，就求我。  
索：变态！才……才不会……求这种事情……啊啊啊……慢……慢点……  
罗：那看来只好逼你说心里话了。  
索：呃啊啊啊！罗……罗……我……  
罗：怎么了？  
索：不……不行了……我……  
罗：只这样是去不了的，你明白的吧。  
索：……想……想要你……  
罗：说什么？我听不见。  
索：快进来啊混蛋！！！  
罗：呵呵呵呵，我家的女王大人永远这么傲娇呢。  
索：啰嗦死了！赶紧的！！！  
罗：把腿抬起来，放松，要进去了哦。  
索：嗯……哈……啊啊啊……罗……  
罗：一周不见，它好像很想我呢。  
索：笨蛋！！！  
罗：可比你热情多了。  
索：……啊……呃啊……慢点啊你……  
罗：你不是要快一点做完接着回去上课么？  
索：可……可是……啊啊啊啊啊……不行……太深了……  
罗：不深一点怎么能怀上孩子呢？  
索：嗯啊啊啊……你……瞎说什么……我可是……男人啊……  
罗：你知道我被称为“死亡外科医生”吧，这种事情，想想办法，也不是不可能。  
索：什……什么？！  
罗：就这么害怕吗？  
索：哪……哪有……罗……罗的孩子的话……也不是……不行……（声音越来越小）  
罗：表情真的很可爱啊，虽然只是逗逗你，不过现在倒真是想要一个了。  
索：我……就知道你是在消遣我！！！  
罗：谁让你每次都相信了呢，真的太可爱了。  
索：你！……啊……别一直顶那儿……呜啊……  
罗：刚刚不回应我是要被惩罚的，叫老公。  
索：啊啊啊……老……老公……  
罗：说自己错了。  
索：……错……错了……真的不行了……快放开……  
罗：叫亲爱的。  
索：亲……亲爱的你大爷哦！！！……啊啊啊……别……呜呜……  
罗：你知道的，反抗我的后果是什么吧。  
索：嗯哈……呜……罗……罗……我……  
罗：再坚持一下。  
索：不……不行了……控制……不住……已经坚持……到现在了……  
罗：外面好像有人经过哎。  
索：呜呜呜呜呜……哈……嗯哈……  
罗：好像是我听错了。  
索：……你！！！  
罗：听到有人的时候吸得我很紧呢。  
索：混蛋！！！  
罗：我也差不多了……一起吧。  
索：啊啊啊……罗……哈啊……爱……爱你……  
罗：真的很热情呢……我也……爱你啊……  
索：要……要去了……好……好棒……呜……呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……  
罗：嗯……  
……  
索：这是什么？  
罗：刀具养护套装。出差顺便买的，你不是说国内没有你用着顺手的吗。  
索：你出差去的是奥地利，究竟怎么顺便才能买到英国的牌子啊。  
罗：拿着就是了。  
索：我……  
罗：我知道你忘了，你把自己送给我就可以了。  
索：……那个……其实……我也准备了。之前就……  
罗：手表？  
索：医生的话……时间很重要的吧……所以……就……唔唔唔……哈……哈……放……放开啊……再亲下去的话就又……又要……

END.


End file.
